Almost Perfect
by Schizzar
Summary: This is a cross over with Bleach. The pairings are: Axel x Roxas and Byakuya x Hanataro. The Nobodies are messing up the Soul Society with all the killing of Heartless. So to stop them, they send in Soul Reapers. Too bad Xemnas has a new ally. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas

Yay! The story that I kept saying I would post but I never did! I'm posting this under Kingdom Hearts just because. It is a Bleach crossover which is very interesting I think. So I do not own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. There is yaoi, spoilers for Bleach and maybe Kingdom Hearts, and swearing. You have been warned. Please review!

"Roxas? You in there?"

Roxas glared at Axel who had just knocked on his head. They were sitting on the clock tower, staring out at the sunset. Roxas had gotten caught up in his thoughts and hadn't heard anything Axel had just said.

"You space out too much," Axel grumbled, looking away from him.

"And you whine too much so we're even," Roxas countered.

Axel opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone dropped in between the two of them. Roxas looked up, seeing Demyx.

"Hey Demy," Roxas greeted.

"Don't call me that!" Demyx cried. "Xemnas wants you guys back at the base. He says you've got a mission tomorrow or something like that."

"Or something like that?" Axel echoed. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

Demyx grinned.

"You know me too well. But whatever. Let's head back," Demyx said, holding his hand out and opening a dark portal.

Axel and Roxas shrugged.

"Whatever," Roxas said.

He stood up and walked into the portal, quickly followed by the other two.

"I hate him," Larxene growled, watching Roxas walk into Castle Oblivion from her window.

"Aw. Poor Larxene," Marluxia cooed mockingly.

Larxene whirled toward him, letting some of her lightning laced needles fly at him. He sidestepped them, chuckling lightly.

"Watch your temper, little nymph," Marluxia teased.

"Watch your mouth girly man!" Larxene hissed, turning her back on him.

"The cat has fangs," he mused.

"Out of my room now you two faced-"

"Language Larxene. And calm down, I'm leaving."

Marluxia laughed as he exited her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Stupid bastard. Thinks he can just waltz in here like he owns the place," Larxene grumbled.

_He does own the place,_ her inner told her.

_Who asked you?_

A knock came at her door.

"Hey, Larxene. You in there?" called a voice.

_Axel,_ she thought in delight.

_You're a whore,_ her inner said.

_Once again, who asked you?_

She opened the door.

"Hey Axel," she greeted.

"Yeah…hi. Xemnas wants to talk to us. We've got a mission tomorrow and he wants to brief us on it," Axel said in a bored voice.

"Just us?" she asked, barely containing her glee.

_Whore,_ her inner reminded her.

"Roxas is coming too. Now come on," Axel ordered.

_I really hate him now,_ Larxene thought as she followed Axel out into the hallway. After walking through several winding hallways of Castle Oblivion they came to the meeting room. Larxene quickly scrambled into her high seat followed quickly by Axel and Roxas. Xemnas was already waiting for them, impatient by the look on his face.

"Well, now that you're all here I can start. I'm sending you three on a very simple mission. It seems a new group has decided to start messing with us. They're in Twilight Town. I want you to find them and eliminate them," Xemnas said.

"That's not possible," Roxas interrupted. Xemnas glared but Roxas just ignored him and kept going. "Axel and I were just in Twilight Town and there was no one there besides the usual residents."

"Well search again. They were probably hiding. I don't know if they know the entrance to The World that Never Was is there or not. That's why I want them eliminated. You leave early tomorrow morning," Xemnas reported.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good," Axel said. He hopped off his seat. "Let's go Roxas!"

Roxas jumped off his seat as well. "Right."

The two left the room and Larxene followed soon after. She was stopped by Xemnas's voice.

"And Larxene?"

She turned around. "Yes?"  
"Stop chasing after him."

She whirled back around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure. But it better not interfere with your work."

Larxene didn't answer, opting for running out of the room instead.

_I hate that man,_ she thought.

_You hate him because he thinks you're a whore,_ her inner said.

_Would you shut up already!_

Roxas collapsed on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Axel sat down in one of the chairs, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back, closing his eyes.

"I hate missions," Axel told him.

"Ditto."

"Don't ever say that again," Axel said.

Roxas giggled and Axel laughed at the sound of it.

"Can't you just laugh like a normal person instead of a teenage girl?" Axel cried.

"Sorry," Roxas apologized, sitting up on his elbows and looking over at Axel.

"Don't apologize. But seriously, I thought Marluxia was the girly one," Axel joked.

Roxas grinned. "If he heard you say that…"

"He can't beat me. I'd cream him in seconds," Axel boasted.

Roxas grimaced. "Don't get too full of yourself Axel. If you and Marluxia ever do fight and you underestimate him too much-"

Axel got up and walked over to Roxas. "Calm down. I'm not gonna get killed. Besides, Marluxia and I would never actually try and kill each other."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Yeah you would."

Axel leaned in closer, lightly brushing their lips together. "Forget about it," he said softly, kissing him again, lightly.

"Axel, not now," Roxas groaned, shoving Axel away.

"Fine, fine. See you in the morning number thirteen," Axel said, heading for the door.

"Night Axel."

"Night."

Axel shut the door behind him and stepped into his own room. _I hate fighting missions. There's always a chance that Roxas would die and then where would I be?_

"New moon tonight," Hitsugaya commented as he stared out their hotel window.

"And that's important how?" Byakuya wondered joining him at the window.

"It isn't. Just thought I'd point it out. So did you see those three guys on the clock tower today?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"Yeah. They don't look to tough," Byakuya said. "Though if they sent us they must be."

"They didn't seem evil…" Hitsugaya muttered.

"You think too much. It doesn't matter if _they're_ evil. Their intentions are and we can't have that," Byakuya told him.

"I know. But still," Hitsugaya murmured.

"Get some sleep. Don't know what tomorrow brings," Byakuya said, claiming the bed farthest from the window.

"Yeah. Are Rukia and Soi Fong asleep?" Hitsugaya asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded.

"Now get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

W00T! Second chapter is ready to go. Unfortunately I still do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Bleach as much as I would love to. There may be spoilers. There is yaoi and swearing. Thank you for the review!

"Hey buddy. Wake up," Axel said, shaking Roxas awake.

Roxas grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. "Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Five more minutes my ass. Now get up," Axel ordered, grabbing the pillow and tossing it into a corner.

"You depress me," Roxas groaned.

Axel pressed his lips to his, taking Roxas completely by surprise. Axel quickly deepened the kiss before Roxas could object. Then he shoved Axel off.

"I swear to god you're like a horny dog!" Roxas yelled.

Axel smirked.

"It got you up didn't it?" he mused.

"I hate you," Roxas grumbled, getting up.

"So sad," Axel told him, waltzing out of his room.

Roxas shook his head and started to get ready.

"Soi Fong! Get up already!" Rukia cried, shaking Soi Fong.

She opened her eyes and glared at Rukia. "I'm up alright? Now get off me."

Soi Fong pushed Rukia to the floor and strode passed her to the bathroom. Rukia stuck her tongue out at her retreating figure. Rukia grabbed her sword and strapped it to her waist before exiting the hotel room. Out in the lobby Byakuya and Hitsugaya waited. Byakuya was staring out the window, emotionless as always. Hitsugaya was pacing and when Rukia entered he whirled to face her.

"Where the heck is Soi Fong?" he demanded.

"Calm down Shiro-chan," Rukia said. "She's getting ready."

Hitsugaya's eyes visibly twitched upon hearing Rukia's nickname for him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he shouted.

Byakuya put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Calm down. You're attracting unnecessary attention."

"Hey guys," Soi Fong greeted as she walked in.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to yell at her but Byakuya stopped him.

"Could you be a little faster next time?" he asked coolly. "This mission is important and we don't have time to wait for you."

"Then you should've gone ahead. I would've caught up," Soi Fong said breezily as they exited the hotel.

"That's not the point!" Hitsugaya griped.

"Oh shut up Shiro-chan," Soi Fong told him.

"Both of you, not another word," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki," they both said sullenly.

"Why are you so strict Nii-san?" Rukia asked teasingly.

"Not now Rukia," he sighed.

"Sorry Nii-san."

They walked briskly towards the south end of town, towards the woods. They entered the deep green forest and stopped, each one checking the area for watching eyes.

"I think we're clear," Soi Fong murmured.

"Alright. Keep going, straight for the mansion," Byakuya ordered.

Soi Fong went first, yanking her zanpakutou out. The others quickly followed her example. As they came out of the forest they were greeted by three figures, each cloaked completely in black.

"These are the ones we're after," Hitsugaya muttered to Byakuya.

"Yeah, I know."

"There are four of them," Larxene said softly. "Do we request for back up?"

Axel turned to Roxas. "Go back and get help. Preferably Marluxia."

"Why me?" Roxas whined.

"Just do it," Axel hissed.

"Are you members of Organization 13?"demanded Byakuya.

Axel turned to him, tossing his hood off. "Why yes, I am. And you are?"  
"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Squad," Byakuya announced.

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized," Axel said.

"And I'm Larxene," Larxene added, throwing off her hood as well.

"I thought Organization 13 was only made of males?" Soi Fong whispered to Rukia.

"It appears our data was out dated," Rukia whispered back.

Roxas opened a portal behind him and quickly stepped through.

"Wait a second!" Hitsugaya shouted, starting after him. Axel blocked his path.

"They sent a kid after us? Are you serious," Axel scoffed.

"Teme!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I'm not a kid!"

Hitsugaya leapt back to join Byakuya and the others.

"I hate to inform you of this, Axel. But we have orders to obliterate Organization 13," Byakuya said.

"And we have orders to obliterate anyone who dares try and infiltrate our castle," Larxene told him, lightning sparking around her fingers. Her lightning knives suddenly appeared and she gripped them tightly.

"Looks like we're in for a fight. Rukia and I will take the girl. You two take Axel," Byakuya ordered.

Suddenly a noise sounded behind them and they whirled around. Two more people in cloaks were standing there. One gripped a pink scythe and the other held two odd weapons, one white, the other black.

Rukia and Soi Fong whirled to face them, falling into battle position.

"You've come back Roxas, Marluxia," Axel called.

"You actually needed back up. I'm disappointed," Marluxia said, taking off his hood. Roxas quickly followed suit.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Just help us out and keep your mouth shut."

"If you insist," Hitsugaya yelled, lunging at Axel.

"I wasn't talking about you," Axel grumbled, letting fire race down his arms and form his chakrams.

He quickly brought them up, stopping Hitsugaya's blade. Byakuya faced Larxene who was smirking.

"Looks like the bad boy wants to fight," she commented. "Well come on then."

"I'll end this quickly. Scatter, Senbonzakura," he murmured.

Larxene tensed. _That doesn't sound good._

Soi Fong flash stepped behind Marluxia, quickly wrapping her arm around his neck, her left hand falling right near his neck. He didn't move an inch, staring straight ahead.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she hissed.

Her arm glowed golden for a brief moment. When the glow disappeared all that was left was a gold stinger on her middle finger.

"Well isn't that interesting," Marluxia said calmly.

Soi Fong went to stab him in the chest but suddenly he was gone, standing right across from her, scythe in hand.

"You won't get me that easily," he said, smirking lightly.

Soi Fong gritted her teeth in frustration and leapt at him again, going for a kick at his head. He ducked and slashed his scythe at her. She flash stepped quickly, appearing behind him again. Quickly, he kicked backwards, catching her in the gut. She flew back several feet before quickly regaining her balance.

Once again, she attacked him. He blocked her stinger with his scythe before leaping back several feet. He hurled his scythe at her which she neatly sidestepped. But suddenly she heard it whizzing towards her from behind. She twisted to the side and it barely scraped her side, just enough for blood to flow onto the ground. Her teeth ground together and she flash stepped again, appearing right behind Marluxia again, stabbing him quickly in the back.

Marluxia's eyes went wide as he felt the stinger sink into his skin. Then it was gone and he twisted around to look at the wound. An odd white butterfly shape was appearing and he turned to look at Soi Fong.

"What did you do to me?" he growled.

She grinned. "One more sting in that place and you're dead."

_That's not good,_ he thought. _I guess its time to really kick it into gear. _

"Alright. No more playing around."

Marluxia slashed towards Soi Fong. A dark pink light lanced out of his scythe and Soi Fong moved to dodge. But she wasn't quick enough. A scream escaped her as it hit, slashing up her right side completely. Her vision blurred. _There's no way I'm going to let this teme beat me_, she thought as she collapsed on the ground, her blood pooling around her. Marluxia stepped towards her, scythe pressing to her neck.

"Any final words?" he mused.

She gritted her teeth together and with her remaining energy flash stepped behind him, driving her stinger deep into the butterfly mark. Marluxia gasped as he fell to the ground. Soi Fong soon joined him, the blood loss to great to keep her conscious. _I guess…this is the end. Yoruichi-sama…I'm sorry._

"You look young. How old are you?" Rukia asked as she and Roxas circled.

"Fifteen," he responded, gripping his keyblades tightly.

"So you are young. I hate to end your life so soon," Rukia said solemnly.

"Don't worry. You won't have to."

Rukia stopped. Wordlessly she held her sword out before aiming it downwards.

"First Dance!" she shouted. "White moon!"

Roxas tensed as a circle of white appeared around him, glowing faintly. _That can't be good._ He jumped into the air.

"You can't hide from Sode no Shirayuki in the air!" she yelled.

Just as she spoke a column of ice erupted inside the circle, heading straight up towards Roxas. Roxas flipped in midair, just out of the ice's range. The second he landed though Rukia moved her sword again.

"Second Dance! White Ripple!"

Roxas's eyes widened as a wave of ice shot out of Rukia's sword, heading straight for him. He leapt to the side but another wave of ice shot out of her sword heading straight at him from behind. He brought the black keyblade up to block the wave of ice in front of him and the white keyblade to block the one behind him.

"Impressive," Rukia murmured as Roxas blocked and lunged into the air, causing her two ice waves to crash into each other and freeze.

"You're stronger than I thought," Roxas called from his position standing on top of the frozen waves.

"You too. But let's see you dodge this. Third Dance! White Sword!" she shouted.

Her sword shattered, ice particles floating in the air. All at once they flew towards Roxas who quickly dodged. One cut through his leg and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. In seconds his entire right leg was solid ice. Around him, everything the particles touched froze. _Her power is…startling,_ he thought as he watched trees and bushes freeze.

He gripped his keyblades tightly before flinging the black one straight at her. Rukia quickly called back the particles forming her sword again. Just in time. She blocked the keyblade, causing it to spin right back at Roxas. He quickly caught it, stumbling slightly because of his frozen leg.

"Axel!" he called. "A little help!"

Axel looked up from fighting Hitsugaya and flung one of his flaming chakrams at Roxas. Roxas moved his leg into the path of the chakram. The flames barely touched his frozen leg and the ice melted instantly. Axel quickly called the chakram back before it could do any serious damage to Roxas.

Roxas faced Rukia, a look of determination apparent on his face.

"Stop relying on magic powers and attack me for real."

"Fine."

Rukia tensed to spring when Byakuya's voice stopped her.

"Stop! We're retreating! Rukia! Grab Soi Fong!" he ordered.

Everyone's head whirled to look at Soi Fong.

"Marluxia!" Roxas shouted.

Rukia flash stepped quickly to Soi Fong, lifting her up. She glanced at Hitsugaya and Byakuya before using flash steps to carry herself far away from the battle. Hitsugaya and Byakuya quickly joined her.

Larxene quickly opened up a portal and Axel grabbed Marluxia, hulling him through. Larxene and Roxas quickly followed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"How do you think Marluxia is?" Roxas wondered, snuggling deeper into Axel's side.

Axel closed his eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered, wrapping his other arm around Roxas and burying his face into the crook of Roxas's neck. "I'm just glad it wasn't you."

Roxas didn't say anything at first.

"Those guys were stronger than I thought. That-"

Axel cut him off, kissing him. Roxas relaxed instantly and hesitantly kissed Axel back. As soon as he did though, Axel drew back.

"Don't talk about it. Just sleep."

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

"Soi Fong! Are you awake?" questioned a voice.

Blearily, Soi Fong opened her eyes. Rukia gazed down at her.

"So I take it I'm not dead," she muttered.

"Nope. You're alive," Hitsugaya said. "I don't know about the other guy though. You got him twice didn't you?"

Soi Fong nodded.

"Good. At least we killed one," Byakuya commented.

A knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention and Hitsugaya hastily opened it. On the other side stood Hinamori and Hanataro.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya demanded, directing the question at Hinamori.

Hanataro looked away. _No one ever notices the healers. Why?_ He thought dejectedly.

"The Soul Society thought you might need some extra fire power and a healer," Hinamori said waltzing in.

Hanataro followed, head down.

"Good timing. We were only able to wrap Soi Fong's wounds. A little help…um what's your name?" Rukia asked, blushing lightly.

Hanataro didn't answer, merely brushing past her and setting to work on Soi Fong. _ Poor guy,_ Soi Fong thought, staring up at him as he healed her. _No one even knows his name._

"His name's Hanataro," Byakuya muttered to Rukia.

Hanataro turned to him and looked at him strangely before continuing his work.

"So what happened?" Hinamori demanded.

"Those Organization 13 guys got us and put up a fight. When Soi Fong went down we retreated," Rukia told her.

"So they're tougher than we originally thought," Hinamori concluded.

"Unfortunately," Hitsugaya said. "Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Hanataro stared up at the tiny sliver of moon from the hotel roof

**And here's chapter 3! But more importantly, I got the new Naruto game! That is way more important than writing! Well, the game isn't really new but I just bought it so whatever. Enjoy! I do not own it.**

Hanataro stared up at the tiny sliver of moon from the hotel roof.

"What are you doing up here?" asked a cool voice.

Hanataro whirled around to see Kuchiki Byakuya standing there, expression blank.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Hanataro stuttered.

"Mind if I join you?" Byakuya asked.

He didn't wait for a response. He sat down beside Hanataro and closed his eyes. Hanataro looked back at the sky, feeling awkward.

"Captain Kuchiki? Can I ask you something?" Hanataro asked feebly.

"Hn."

"How does it feel, having everyone know your name?" Hanataro blurted.

Byakuya didn't say anything at first.

"Hanataro. Let me ask you something. How does it feel having only a select few know your name?"

"Lonely," Hanataro said.

"Would you rather constantly be annoyed or lonely?" Byakuya asked tonelessly.

"I don't really know…" Hanataro admitted.

"Would you rather be known for everything you've ever done or one great thing?"

Hanataro opened his mouth to answer but Byakuya stopped him.

"Think about it. Then answer."

"Hai."

A knock on the door woke Roxas and he discovered that Axel had already left his room.

"Hey idiot! Open the door!" yelled Larxene.

"Just come in god," Roxas called.

Larxene yanked the door opened and waltzed into the room. "Marluxia's going to be fine. Vexen was kind of going crazy with that girl's attack. He already figured out how it works and found away to counteract it."

Roxas yawned and sat up, rubbing his head. "That's good."

Larxene reached into her cloak and pulled out a small vial filled with green liquid. "He says to drink this before we go into battle just in case that girl is there again. He said it will counteract her poison instantly.

She tossed it to him and Roxas caught it out of the air, setting it on his desk.

"Whatever. Now get out of my room," he ordered.

"Fine, fine. By the way, Xemnas wants to talk to you," Larxene told him before shutting his door.

He groaned and flopped back on the bed. _I hate Xemnas,_ he thought. _Can't he just let me sleep?_ He hulled himself up and threw on his cloak before exiting into the hallway. Across the hall Zexion was just exiting his own room. Upon seeing Roxas his face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Oh, it's you," he sneered.

"Why do you hate me so much, seriously?" Roxas asked as they both started walking.

"I don't even know why you got into the organization! The only reason you're in here is because of Sora!" Zexion spat. "You don't even have any special powers."

Roxas shook his head. "Whatever Zexion."

He headed down the opposite hallway that Zexion was walking. _Idiot. He's just mad that no one ever pays attention to him anymore. Ever since that failed experiment with Riku and getting hi ass beat._

"Roxas. You've made it," Xemnas said as Roxas clambered up onto his seat.

"Yes sir. What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted your take on things about the Death Gods," Xemnas said.

"Death Gods?" Roxas questioned.

"The ones you fought yesterday. Vexen dug up some information on them. They're called Death Gods from some place called the Soul Society. Answer my question already."

"Well, they're stronger than I originally thought but we didn't really fight long enough to figure out any of their special abilities or anything like that. It does seem like their swords have some sort of special power though," Roxas reported.

"Yes. Marluxia said something about his opponent's sword turning into a stinger of some sort. Anyways, you're free to go. But I'll be assigning another mission soon. Vexen is already tracking them down. As soon as they're found you'll be going after them."

"Yes sir."

Roxas hopped down from his chair and escaped into the hallway. _Finally,_ he thought. _Just being in the same room as that guy creeps me out._

"Hey Roxas. Wanna take a trip to Hollow Bastion?" called a voice.

Roxas turned around to see Demyx striding towards him. His sitar was strapped to his back and he was wearing blue jeans with a black sweatshirt.

"What's with the getup?" Roxas asked as they headed to his room.

"Well, I'm planning on going to Hollow Bastion and I don't want someone to recognize me. It would kind of suck," Demyx pointed out.

"True. Let me change and I'll meet you down at the bottom of the castle," Roxas told him, slipping into his room.

"Right, right," Demyx said, continuing down a staircase.

"Isn't it great to just be normal for once?" Demyx muttered.

Demyx and Roxas sat on top of a cliff overlooking the bustling town of Hollow Bastion. Ahead of them loomed the great castle that was slowly being rebuilt.

"That place is…huge," Roxas said, ignoring Demyx's question.

"Yeah. That crazy witch lady Maleficent used to rule that place. Then Sora made a mess of her and…sorry. I'll try not to bring Sora up again."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "It's okay Demyx. Stop treating me like saying his name will make me an emotional wreck. I know I'm going to have to leave sometime."

Demyx looked stressed. "I just don't like reminding you of it that's all. I mean…we're gonna miss you. Well Larxene won't…neither will Zexion. Nobody really knows what Lexaeus thinks but-"

"Demyx. You're rambling. Can you just shut up?" Roxas asked.

Demyx blushed. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them and they both jumped to their feet. Larxene stood there, hands on her hips.

"Vexen found the little rats. Xemnas says to head to Twilight Town and use these to track them," she said, tossing small devices at them.

Both of them snatched them out of the air and Demyx quickly opened a portal.

"Who's fighting with us this time?" Roxas asked.

"You, me, Demyx, Axel, and Siax," she answered, stepping into her own portal.

She disappeared in an instant and Roxas followed Demyx into his portal. He pulled out the vial Larxene had given him earlier. He dumped the contents into his mouth and coughed.

"I got one of those too. Does it taste bad?" Demyx asked as they walked into Twilight Town.

Roxas nodded and coughed again.

"Why does the stuff Vexen makes always taste bad," he grumbled before pulling out a vial of his own and drinking it. He coughed as well before looking at the device Larxene had given them.

It resembled a small radio only it had a screen on it instead of a speaker showing a map.

"Looks like our little rats are heading for the mansion again. Let's go," Demyx said, breaking into a run.

Roxas followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. **

"Here we go again," Soi Fong grumbled as they stepped into the woods.

"Let's hope we don't get stopped again," Rukia said.

"Yeah. I can't fight and I don't want to be a burden," Hanataro mumbled under his breath.

"You won't be a burden," Byakuya reassured him. "If you were I'd probably kill you."

Hanataro gulped and looked straight ahead.

"Man, you guys just refuse to give up," said a voice.

All of them turned around to see a dark portal appear and a red head step out of it. _Axel,_ Byakuya thought.

"Stupid rats," said another voice.

Another portal appeared to their left and a girl, Larxene, stepped out.

"Pests that need to be eliminated," added yet another voice.

This time it came to their right and a man with long blue hair stepped out. He had a scar in the shape of an X in the middle of his face and orange/red eyes.

"Who're you?" Rukia asked.

"Siax. Not that it is any of your business," he scoffed.

"Looks like we made it in time," Roxas gasped as he and Demyx ran up behind Axel.

"Long time no see Axel," Demyx said, yanking his sitar from its strap on his back.

"So you've decided to try and fight us again," Soi Fong grumbled, drawing her katana.

The others did the same.

"And you've decided to try and defeat us…again," Axel said, letting his chakrams appear.

Larxene's lightning needles appeared and Roxas summoned his keyblades. Siax's claymore appeared as well and he held it behind him.

"This time, we're fighting to the death," Larxene growled.

She flung her needles at Soi Fong before lunging at her. And just like that, the fight began.

Axel quickly flung a chakram at Hitsugaya, determined to finish their fight from earlier. Hitsugaya brought his sword up to block the chakram and he sent it flying right back at ham. Axel caught it easily and instantly attacked again, this time darting in and cutting at him. Hitsugaya grunted as he blocked each slice of the chakrams, feeling overwhelmed by the natural heat that seemed to roll off of Axel in waves. Axel grinned, sensing Hitsugaya's discomfort.

"Feeling a little warm huh kid?"

Hitsugaya glared at him. "I'm not a kid!" he shouted.

Demyx stared at Hinamori. "I guess I'm fighting you. Man, Larxene will never let me forget that I fought a _girl._"

Hinamori whipped her sword out. "Is there a problem with fighting a girl?"

"Oh just shut up."

Hinamori gritted her teeth together. "Snap Tobiume!"

Demyx stared as Hinamori's sword glowed brightly before two prongs jutted out of its sides.

"Well that's interesting," he said. Then he grinned. "But I've got something better."

He quickly started playing his sitar. His water clones popped up out of the ground surrounding Hinamori. Two of them grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. _This is gonna be easier than I thought,_ Demyx thought. But then his eyes caught Hinamori's sword glowing red. Suddenly, red fire exploded around her and his water clones vanished.

He backed up, startled at the sudden power that Hinamori was displaying. She flipped back and with a great cry swung her sword at him. A ball of fire lanced towards him and he quickly conjured up some clones to take the hit. But as soon as they vanished Hinamori was throwing another one right at him. He flipped to the side before shooting his water pillars up into the air and using them to slide up next to her. He drew his sitar back and went to hit her in the head.

She whirled around and blocked his sitar and lashed her foot at him. He jumped back and quickly changed his tune. Hinamori glanced up just as several jets of water blasted her, sending her flying into a tree. She cried out but quickly got to her feet. She flung three balls of fire this time. Demyx once again changed his tune this time creating a wall made of water to block the flame.

"Alright," Hinamori panted to herself. "Time to bring this battle to a close."

She flash stepped quickly, appearing right behind Demyx. She moved her sword in a slicing motion straight at his head. But she was stopped by a strange key shaped weapon. Roxas stood there, blocking her sword from hitting Demyx. His other arm hung limp at his side, covered in ice.

"Thanks Roxas," Demyx said before jumping out of Hinamori's range.

She quickly gave chase. Roxas turned back to Rukia. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she lunged at him. He brought Oblivion up to block her attack and quickly moved it to jab at her side. She blocked and quickly went in for an upper cut.

He flipped backwards, eyes searching for Axel. When he found him he shouted his name. Axel turned to him and quickly flung a chakram at him. Roxas moved his arm in the way to unfreeze it before whirling around and blocking Rukia's sword with Oath Keeper and attacking with Oblivion. Startled, Rukia lunged back. _This is getting very difficult,_ she thought.

Axel caught his chakram and quickly blocked another of Hitsugaya's attacks.

"Come on kid. Let's see what you really got," Axel drawled, easily blocking another attack.

Hitsugaya jumped away from him.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" he shouted.

His sword shattered revealing instead an ice dragon flowing from the tip of his sword. Soi Fong turned upon hearing Hitsugaya's shout. _He's already going up to Hyorinmaru. That Axel guy must be pretty tough._

She flipped to the side as more lightning needles were flung at her. She lunged forward and plunged her stinger into Larxene's shoulder. Larxene grinned before snapping her fingers. Lightning crackled over head and Soi Fong just barely dodged as lightning crashed into the ground. Larxene quickly flung more needles at her before rushing in at her and slicing with her knives. Soi Fong caught her wrist in one hand and attacked with her foot. Larxene jumped and flipped over Soi Fong, yanking her wrist out of her grasp. Then she turned and whipped her foot into Soi Fong's head, sending her crashing to the ground.

Byakuya heard Soi Fong hit the ground and turned to look at her. _Thank god, she's still conscious,_ he thought.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent," Siax growled, whipping his claymore at Byakuya's head.

Byakuya quickly flash stepped behind him but Siax grinned, going for Hanataro instead. _Shit,_ Byakuya thought and quickly flash stepped again to block the huge claymore from hitting Hanataro. Hanataro breathed a sigh of relief. Byakuya flash stepped again, this time quickly sending his sword hilt into Siax's head. Siax crashed to the ground, unconscious. But as soon as he hit the ground he changed, revealing a man with blue silver hair instead.

"Zexion!" shouted a voice.

It was Larxene. Everyone stopped and looked over at Zexion.

"What the hell just happened?" Rukia said.

"Larxene! Did you know that it was really Zexion?" Axel demanded.

"No! That stupid idiot totally fooled me."

"It doesn't matter who it is. Now we have a hostage," Byakuya said softly before grabbing Zexion off the ground.

"Death Gods. Fall back. We're returning to the Soul Society," Byakuya ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas shouted.

He leapt into the air and flung Oblivion straight at Byakuya. Byakuya dropped Zexion to the ground and quickly countered the keyblade, sending it flying back at Roxas…only Roxas wasn't there. He was behind Byakuya, keyblade at the back of his neck.

"Nobody move or he dies," Roxas growled, grabbing Byakuya's arm so he couldn't flash step away.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia cried.

"Roxas," whispered a voice. Roxas glanced down to see Zexion barely opening an eye. "Let me go with them. I'll try and get information on them."

Roxas cried out and let go of Byakuya, dropping to the ground and clutching his ankle before falling to the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted.

Byakuya swiftly grabbed Zexion. "Alright Death Gods! Let's go!"

Instantly, all of the Death Gods flash stepped away.

"Damn it!" Demyx shouted, slamming his fist into a tree. "We lost him again and they took Zexion!"

Roxas stood up, grinning.

"What the hell!" Larxene shouted. "What was with that act you just pulled?"

"Zexion told me he wanted to infiltrate their base so I faked I was hurt so Byakuya would take him and go," Roxas told them.

"Wow," Axel muttered. "I might hate the guy, but he's smart."

_He just wants to get some attention and he thinks he'll get that if he gets information to Xemnas he'll be praised or something_, Roxas thought.

"Well let's get back to Castle Oblivion. Xemnas is going to want to hear about Zexion acting out of orders," Larxene said.

"True," Axel agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I personally don't like this chapter but whatever. And yes, I realize I gave Zexion my own powers but who cares? So here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy! Roxas is a cute lion! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. **

Zexion felt himself being lowered to the ground, propped up against the wall. Beneath him was cold cement and he resisted the urge to shift into a better position. He heard a metal door clang shut and the rustle of keys. Then…silence. Slowly, he opened his eyes, groaning when he saw two guards at the front of his cell.

"He woke up pretty fast," muttered one of the guards.

"Go chase after Captain Kuchiki. I'll watch the guy," said the other guard.

"Right."

The guard flash stepped out of the cell and took off down the hallway.

"Where am I?" Zexion groaned.

"Most likely somewhere you don't wanna be," said the guard with a toothy grin.

Zexion resisted the urge to attack the man. Several seconds later Byakuya Kuchiki appeared within the cell.

"So you're awake," he said tonelessly.

"Obviously," Zexion drawled.

"Guard, you can go," Byakuya ordered.

The guard left and Byakuya motioned for Zexion to stand up. He did so.

"So I'm guessing you've taken me hostage," Zexion said.

"Yes. Now if you answer some questions we'll let you go peacefully," Byakuya told him.

"I find that very hard to believe."

Zexion snapped his fingers and grinned when several Dragoon nobodies appeared. _Thank you Xaldin for giving me control of your nobodies,_ Zexion thought. He moved his hand and quickly, three Dragoons seized Byakuya, the other disarming him of his sword.

"Now you're the one who will be answering my questions, got it?" Zexion said breezily.

Byakuya's expression didn't change.

"Now, what is your problem with us?" Zexion demanded.

Byakuya winced slightly as the dragoon's tightened their hold on him. He didn't open his mouth though. Zexion sighed and snapped his fingers again. Several Berserker nobodies appeared as well, raising their claymores menacingly.

"I will not tell you anything, no matter your threats," Byakuya informed him.

Zexion grinned.

"Oh really now? But what if I decided to hurt her?" Zexion asked, using his powers to call up an illusion of one of the girls from the battle. _How I love my illusionary powers,_ he thought as he grabbed the girl, Rukia, by the back of her throat and held her to him. One of the Dragoons pressed its lance to her gut.

"Ni-sama! Help me!" the fake Rukia cried, struggling against Zexion.

"Let her go!" Byakuya growled, struggling violently against the Dragoons.

"Unlikely until you answer my questions. Then I will quietly take my leave of this place," Zexion said airily.

Byakuya was torn. There was no way Zexion could've gotten his hands on Rukia unless it was another one of his powers that he didn't know about.

"First, you answer one of mine," Byakuya said.

Zexion arched an eyebrow and tossed Rukia over to one of the Berserkers. "I'm listening."

"Why did you pretend to be one of the other members of your organization?"

"Well, I haven't been able to fight in a while so I tied Siax up in the basement and took his place."

"Is that really the only reason?" Byakuya scoffed.

"I believe you said only _one_ question in which case you are done now. So answer my question. Why does this Soul Society of yours want to kill us off?"

Byakuya hung his head in submission. He didn't want Rukia to get hurt.

"You're causing disruption in the balance of the worlds by killing off humans and making them submit to this darkness or whatever it is. There are fewer souls in the soul society and that means less fire power," he answered.

"I see. And who is the leader of this Soul Society?"

"Captain of the First Division Yamamoto."

"Interesting. Now, are there any other enemies I should know about?" Zexion asked.

"Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen, and Aizen Sosuke as well as the Vizards."

"Good, good. Now that I have what I need, I'll be leaving," Zexion said, dispelling the power that was keeping the fake Rukia there.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "What?"

Zexion smirked. "That wasn't the real girl. It was one of my illusions. Now if you excuse me."

Zexion opened up a portal and darted through. The last thing he heard before the darkness closed around him was Byakuya's scream of rage.

Zexion opened a portal directly into the meeting room where the entire organization was. Everyone gaped at him as he stepped into his chair. He was still smirking.

"Hello there. I have some information you might want to hear," Zexion said.

"You went against my orders Zexion. You do realize that you will be punished," Xemnas growled, eyes sparking.

"My sincerest apologies for acting on my own but I believe I never went _against_ any orders you gave me in which case you are unable to punish me. Now, may I present my information?" he asked.

"You may," Xemnas said.

"It seems that the leader of this Soul Society is someone by the name of Yamamoto. Their enemies are Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru as well as a group called Vizards. Their reason for attacking us is simply because in our collection of hearts we are disrupting their system of living," Zexion reported.

"I see. Vexen!" Xemnas cried.

Vexen straightened in his seat.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to begin research on this Aizen and Gin as well as these Vizards. If possible I want a way to contact them. The rest of you, I want ten of you to go out in pairs and investigate the other worlds for signs of this Soul Society at work. I want one of you to stay behind and guard Castle Oblivion with Vexen and myself. Who's it gonna be?"  
"My apologies sir but I'm not at full fighting power yet. Can I stay here?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. Which means the rest of you form pairs and get going!" Xemnas barked.

Quickly, the rest of the organization leapt down from their seats and headed out of Castle Oblivion.

"We'll take the Pride Lands," Axel said, referring to him and Roxas.

"We've got dibs on Hollow Bastion!" Larxene yelped, grabbing Zexion.

"Twilight Town," Xigbar grumbled standing next to Xaldin.

"Underworld!" Demyx called, sliding over to Lexaeus.

"I guess that leaves us together," Siax muttered as the rest of the organization took off.

"Guess so. Port Royal?" Luxord asked.

"Why not?"

"I love being a lion," Roxas sighed, stretching and wagging his long lion's tail.

He only had a scruff of a golden mane while Axel shook his shaggy crimson mane and lashed his tail back and forth.

"I love how you're so small and adorable," Axel said, shoving Roxas over with a paw.

Roxas growled and leapt onto his back, trying to bite at him through his mane.

"Get off me," Axel growled, yanking Roxas off and sending him flying across the grassy plain.

Ahead loomed Pride Rock but the pair had no interest in that.

"So why did you pick the Pride Lands?" Roxas asked as they trotted towards the elephant graveyard.

"'Cause they're probably won't be anyone here which leaves us the rest of the day to just relax," Axel told him.

"Good idea."

But as they walked into the elephant graveyard they were instantly confronted by…actual people. Startled by the sudden appearance, Axel and Roxas morphed out of their lion form. There was a girl and a boy.

The girl had blond hair that was barely controlled by two pigtails. She wore green sandals and wore a red jogging suit. A fang poked out of the left of her mouth and to Roxas, she looked like a miniature female devil. Beside her was the boy. He had straight blond hair and wore a cheesy smile.

"Who're you and what're you doing here?" growled the girl, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm Axel and this is Roxas. We've never seen humans here before. Who're you guys?" Axel asked, clearly puzzled by what was going on.

"Please excuse the little brat's behavior. My name is Shinji and this is Hiyori. We got separated from our group when we came out of the Soul Society," Shinji said, smiling at them.

"I'm not a brat you freak!" Hiyori shouted, ripping off her sandal and smacking Shinji in the head with it.

Shinji winced.

"So what group are you talking about?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel. He knew they were both thinking the same thing when they heard Soul Society.

"We're called Vizards," Shinji told them.

Axel grinned. "Well Shinji. I have someone you might want to talk to. Come with us."

Shinji exchanged glances with Hiyori and she nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"I haven't been in there before," Larxene said, pointing to the old mangled castle way out on the other side of Hollow Bastion.

"Neither have I. Shall we go look?" Zexion asked.

"Sounds good."

The pair began walking.

"So…that was pretty stupid what you did back there. Siax was furious when we found him in the basement," Larxene told him.

Zexion smirked. "Good. That teme deserves it. He gets on my nerves."

"Everyone gets on your nerves," Larxene said.

Zexion shrugged. "The world is full of annoying people. Like you."

Larxene scowled. "What is so annoying about me?" she demanded.

"You're too dramatic. Drama is annoying."

"Well so are emo hair cuts!" Larxene shouted as they entered the old castle.

Zexion whirled to face her. "There is nothing emo about my hair cut!" he growled.

"Sure. The color and the way it hangs in your face? That's totally emo!"

"There you go again! Being all dramatic!"

"I believe the chick is right. Your hair is pretty emo," said a voice.

Larxene and Zexion whirled to the front to see a boy and a girl standing there. The boy had light grey hair with a pierced eye brow and two pierces on his left ear. He wore a plain black basketball jersey and cargo pants. The girl had long black hair carefully braided. She wore thin glasses and a plain outfit of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Zexion demanded.

"I'm Kensei and this is Lisa," the boy said. "But a better question is…" He pulled out his katana and it glowed briefly before turning into a small combat knife. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zexion and this is Larxene. Are you really looking to fight us?" he asked.

"Kensei. Let's see what they want first," the girl said, her hand touching her katana hilt despite her words.

"Fine. What do you guys want?" Kensei demanded.

"We're looking for some Death Gods that were giving us trouble," Larxene answered.

Kensei's eyes widened as did Lisa's.

"Death Gods? Are giving your trouble?" Lisa wondered.

"Yeah. You know of them?" Zexion asked.

"Know of them? Try hating them," Kensei scoffed.

"Really?" Zexion mused. "So I take it you're from a group called Vizards?"  
"How did you know?" Lisa asked suspiciously, drawing her katana this time.

"Put your sword away. I know someone who would like to speak to you."

"Fine. Take us to them," Kensei said.

"The underworld smells," Lexaeus said quietly.

Demyx stared at him, surprised that he had spoken. "Yes it does," he agreed.

"So why did you pick this place?" Lexaeus demanded, glowering at him.

Demyx winced. "Easy big boy. I just know this place better than the others."

He walked into a passage and Lexaeus followed after him. The entire place was covered in a fog like mist, making everything appear shadowy. He whirled around, feeling the air behind him stir. Seeing nothing he turned back around.

"Is there anything down here Demyx?" he asked in his baritone voice.

"Nothing but heartless and nobodies which we don't have to worry about," Demyx told him.

"Really?" squeaked a voice.

Demyx and Lexaeus whirled around to see a girl with bright green hair staring at them curiously. The ground trembled and a looming figure came into few revealing a very large man with pink hair and a green suit.

"Who are you?" Demyx yelped, jumping into the air and straight into Lexaeus's arms. Disgusted, Lexaeus shoved him back to the ground.

"I'm Mashiro and this is Hachigen but I call him Hachi," the girl said, jumping up and down.

_This girl is…way too hyper,_ Lexaeus thought, following her bouncing pattern with his eyes.

"Please excuse Mashiro's exuberant personality," boomed the huge man, Hachi.

"It's excused," Demyx squeaked, cowering behind Lexaeus.

"Just who are you? I don't think you belong to this world," Lexaeus said, keeping his cool.

"We got separated from our friends and now we're very lost," Mashiro mumbled sadly, instantly ceasing her bouncing.

"Who are your friends?" Demyx asked, peeking around from Lexaeus's left side.

"We are from a group called Vizards," Hachi told them.

"You don't say?" Lexaeus mused. "I believe we might be able to help you. Come with us if you will."

"A chance to find our friends would be very helpful," Hachi said. "Thank you."

"I love this place. The people here are always up for a good gamble," Luxord said as they walked through the streets of Port Royal.

"And we all know that's all you ever care about," Siax said dryly.

"You're just jealous I have more gold than you," Luxord grumbled.

"Right."

Luxord ignored Siax and looked down one of the alley ways. Two people stood there talking. They looked very out of place in the dingy world of Port Royal.

"Excuse me. Who the heck are you?" Luxord called.

Startled, the two figures walked over to them. The first had a strange afro and was wearing sun glasses. The second had very unmanly golden hair that flowed behind him and sparkling eyes.

"Hello. We have been separated from our friends. You think you could help us out here?" asked the one with the golden hair.

"Most likely not. Let's keep going Luxord.

"Hold on. What are your names?"

"Why I am Rose and this is my unstylish friend Love," said the man with golden hair.

"Are you gay or something?" Siax asked.

"Of course not! Do you think you can help us? We're looking for a group that goes by the name of Vizards. We belong to them," said Love.

"Really now?" Siax mused. "In that case, maybe we can help you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Long chapter. There's your reward for such a long wait. Spoilers from Bleach sorta. Um…maybe from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy the chapter and review please.**

The entire organization as well as the Vizards was now gathered in the meeting room. The Vizards stood in the middle of the high chairs which the organization was now seated in.

"All we know about you guys is that you have a hatred for the Soul Society. Do you have any special abilities?" Xemnas demanded.

"You could say that," Shinji answered slyly.

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Of course. Kensei, Hiyori. Please demonstrate your fighting powers," Shinji ordered.

The rest of the Vizards backed up leaving only Hiyori and Kensei in the center. Xemnas leaned forward, very interested in what was about to start. Kensei put his hand near the top of his head and Hiyori mimicked his movement. At the same time they drew their hands across their faces, revealing their hollow masks. They both drew their katanas. Kensei's turned into a combat knife and they lunged at each other.

Larxene stared at Kensei, surprised at how quick he was with his knife, blocking Hiyori's katana like it was nothing. He flipped back and lunged forward. Hiyori dodged and smacked the flat of her blade into the small of his back. He stumbled before quickly catching his balance and smacked a foot into Hiyori's gut.

She flew through the air and slammed into Demyx's chair causing the whole thing to shudder. A feral snarl escaped her mouth and she got to her feet before jumping into the air and hovering there. Kensei quickly did the same and they were once again fighting. Kensei backed away from Hiyori, charging up cero. Demyx stared as Hiyori did the same thing, dropping her katana as red light started to appear between her hands.

Right as they drew back their arms to fire Shinji leapt between them in midair.

"That is enough. We don't want to destroy the place," he told them. "Return to the ground and take your hollow masks off."

Kensei lowered himself to the ground and with a flick of his hand caused the mask to disappear. Hiyori followed his example, landing beside him.

"That was a nice display you have shown us. Now, how experienced are you with fighting these Death Gods?" Xemnas asked.

"Fighting them…we haven't fought them that much. Though we used to be Death Gods so we know all of their secrets," Shinji told them.

"Used to be Death Gods?" Siax questioned.

"We were all Death Gods once until we awakened the hollows within us and became one with them. We've been shunned since then. That is why we are willing to fight with you. We also know how to get to this Soul Society," Shinji replied.

"Very nice. We will allow you to take up residence in any of the untaken rooms in this castle. Expect to be able to lead us to this Soul Society soon," Xemnas said.

"Hold on. I have something I'd like to ask," Zexion interrupted.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Do you know of a Sosuke Aizen or a Gin Ichimaru?"

"Yeah. They betrayed the Soul Society and now reside in Hueco Mundo, the world for hollows," Shinji told them. "Why do you ask?"

"We'll be enlisting their help as well," Xemnas told him.

Shinji grinned. "In that case you don't even need us. Aizen and Gin control a massive army of power hollows that take as many as two captain level Death Gods to get rid of. The generals of the hollows anyways."

"So you don't want to get revenge on these Death Gods for your mistreatment?" Xemnas mused.

Shinji's expression became serious. "Of course we want our revenge. But we won't be able to do any fighting if Aizen brings in his whole army."

"Shinji. I don't think Aizen would bring in his entire army," Lisa told him. "He'd probably only send one or two of the Espadas."

Shinji nodded. "True. Well, we'll go scout around for rooms. Thank you for your hospitality."

Xemnas nodded before opening a dark portal and jumping through. The rest of organization waited until the Vizards had left before they made their exit.

Byakuya stared out over the Soul Society from his perch on the execution cliff. It was nighttime and he had just been released from a Captain meeting over whether or not to execute him for giving valuable information away. All of the captains had voted no thankfully but he still felt as if he had lost a great deal of respect from the other Death Gods.

"Oh. Captain Kuchiki. Sorry for intruding," mumbled a voice.

Byakuya turned and saw Hanataro standing there, staring at his feet.

"It is no problem Hanataro. You can join me if you'd like."

Hanataro sat down beside Byakuya.

"What are you doing here Captain Kuchiki?"

"Call me Kuchiki-san. And…I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Byakuya didn't say anything at first. "About how I made a fool of myself and how everyone knows about it."

"He made you think he was going to kill Rukia! You shouldn't be ashamed of something like that!" Hanataro protested.

"Easy for you to say. You're just a no name from the fourth squad," Byakuya said harshly, instantly regretting it.

Hanataro looked over the edge of the cliff, feeling hurt. "You know, after hearing that so many times it really makes me wonder how much it would hurt if I jumped off this cliff."

Byakuya stared at him in shock. "You…"

Hanataro interrupted him by standing up and turning away from him. "I'll be going Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya grabbed Hanataro's arm and forced him to sit back down. "I'm sorry Hanataro-kun. That was out of line and I'm just angry right now."

Hanataro gave him a weak grin. "It's okay Kuchiki-san. I forgive you."

He looked back over the cliff.

"Don't you even think about jumping off this cliff or I will kill you," Byakuya threatened.

"But I'm just a no name from the fourth squad. No one would miss me."

"Except for the people that know your name. To them you aren't a no name and they would miss you. Your Captain for instance. My lieutenant Renji Abarai and that Ichigo Kurosaki would miss you as well. And me."

"Kuchiki-san?" Hanataro looked at him puzzled.

"Soi Fong is another. You saved her life. There's also Rukia. When she was in prison awaiting execution you were the one who kept her sane."

Hanataro looked away from him, feeling bad about his thoughts instantly.

"So did you think about my question?" Byakuya asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Hanataro answered. "I'd rather be known for one great thing."

"Why?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Hanataro smiled.

"I haven't gotten that far," he admitted, blushing lightly.

"I have a new question I'd like you to consider."

"Sure Kuchiki-san."

"How would you like to actually learn how to use your sword better?"

Hanataro's eyes widened. "That'd be awesome! Then I wouldn't be so weak."

"I'm willing to teach you then."

"Thank you Kuchiki-san!" Hanataro cried, hugging him.

Byakuya was surprised by the act but hugged the small boy back. "It's okay Hanataro. No problem. So just come by the Kuchiki estate tomorrow."

"Okay Kuchiki-san. Thank you."

"For what?"

Hanataro simply smiled and walked away.

"Hey Vexen. What's up?" Luxord asked as he walked into Vexen's lap.

"Quick! Get Xemnas! It's important!" Vexen shouted. "I just got a hold of that Aizen guy but the connection will fail soon."

Startled, Luxord opened a portal. Vexen turned back to the screen, to Aizen.

"I'm sorry about the delay Aizen-sama," Vexen apologized.

"Do not worry about it Vexen," said the man, smirking lightly.

"You've finally got a hold of them I see. Now move," Xemnas ordered, shoving Vexen aside. "Your name is Sosuke Aizen is it not?"

"Yes, I am Aizen. Why have you gone through all the trouble of contacting me?" the brown haired man wondered.

"A certain group I giving us some trouble and we heard that you aren't exactly on good terms with this group either. Death Gods?"

Aizen grinned. "Yes. What about them?"

"I am in need of some help taking them down. They're bent on destroying us and I've already enlisted the help of the Vizards. I have the rest of my organization as well but it would help if I had some more fire power," Xemnas told him.

"Ah. I think I can spare some of my fighters. Gin! Fetch Ulquiorra and Grimmjow!" he ordered to someone out of view.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Give us the coordinates to where you reside at and my fighters will be there momentarily. Treat them nicely. They don't like obeying orders very well," Aizen warned.

"Vexen, get him the coordinates for the meeting room. Luxord, summon the rest of the organization to meet the new fighters."

"What? They're all sleeping!" Luxord yelped.

"I don't care! Get them into the meeting room now!" Xemnas barked. He turned back to the screen. "It was nice doing business with you Aizen."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Axel! Wake up! Xemnas is calling a meeting!" Luxord called from out in the hallway.

Axel hugged Roxas closer to him and called back, "Alright already!"

"Do we have to go somewhere?" Roxas muttered, curling up tighter.

"I guess so. Come on. Get up."

Roxas groaned and sat up, sad to be away from Axel's warmth. "Why does it have to be so cold?"  
"It's not cold. You're just a freak," Axel teased as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his cloak, handing Roxas his.

"Shut up hot head," Roxas shot back.

"That was so mean," Axel pouted, turning away from him and heading for the door.

"Stop pouting. I'm sorry," Roxas apologized, hugging him from behind.

Axel turned around, grinning. "Fine."

Then he leaned down and gave Roxas a short kiss before waltzing out the door and heading for the meeting room.

"So what exactly did you wake us up for?" Larxene yawned as he crawled up onto her chair.

"Aizen is sending us two of his fighters and they shall be arriving shortly," Xemnas replied.

As if on cue a black line appeared in the air before them. It widened revealing two figures. They stepped out of the gap and one of them turned and shut the gap. Larxene gaped…_They're so…hot,_ she thought.

The first one had pure white skin with cyan lines descending from emerald eyes giving the appearance that he was crying. He wore a white jacket with a black sash and a white hakama over all of it. A piece of what appeared to be a skull formed a broken helmet on the left side of his head and he was frowning.

His partner however was grinning like a maniac. He had light blue hair and sea green eyes. Part of a skull clung to part of his jaw, grinning like he was. He wore similar attire to the first one.

"I am Ulquiorra, Number Four in the Espada," said the first one emotionlessly.

"And I'm Grimmjow, Number Six in the Espada," introduced the second one.

_Just his voice alone makes him sound like a sadist and with that grin…it just makes it so much creepier,_ Axel thought.

"Aizen sent us to assist you in the destruction of the Soul Society. Where will be staying until then?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Any room that is not taken within the castle," Xemnas replied. "Now, I will introduce you to the ones you will be fighting with."

"I do not care about there names," Ulquiorra told him stonily.

"Neither do I. If it was my choice I would be back in Hueco Mundo with dear little pet-sama," Grimmjow said sadistically.

"You're a disgusting maggot," Ulquiorra told him as he headed for the door.

Xemnas heeded Aizen's warning, letting the two walk out of the room.

"You aren't even going to try and stop them?" Xaldin wondered.

"No. Aizen warned me that they don't obey orders easily and I'm not to keen on fighting both of them. You may return to your rooms," Xemnas said.

"I got up for that," Roxas grumbled as he and Axel jumped down and started heading for Roxas's room.

"Stop whining," Axel told him.

Larxene chased after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, completely ignorant of the fact that they most likely would try and kill her if she bugged them.

"Hey, you two. I've got a question," she said, sliding up behind them.

Ulquiorra turned to her and Grimmjow leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked, voice flat.

"Who's the pet-sama?"

"None of your business," Grimmjow growled, turning away.

Ulquiorra did the same.

_Well that didn't work. I was hoping to start a conversation,_ she thought. "Are you guys usually this unfriendly?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra responded without looking at her.

"Okay…"

She turned around and headed straight for her room, stunned at how quickly she had been turned down.

Axel shut the door and dragged Roxas over to lay down beside him.

"Stay away from that Grimmjow okay?" Axel murmured, tucking Roxas against him.

"I planned on it already."

"Good. He creeps me out and I don't want him hurting you."

"Calm down Axel. It's not like I'm made of glass."

"You don't know that for sure," Axel teased, lightly kissing his head.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Roxas muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.**

"So what are we going to do about that Organization 13 problem?" Hitsugaya asked.

All of the captains were gathered in the same room with Yamamoto.

"I want all captains to report to that Twilight Town and get into that castle no matter what. Take your lieutenants and seated officers if you'd like. Captain Unohana. I request that all captains are able to use some of your healers. Is that okay."

"Of course General Commander Yamamoto," she agreed, bowing her head.

"Everyone form up your groups and be ready to go in a week's time. I want this organization taken care of once and for all. Is that clear?"

"Hai Taicho!" everyone cried.

"Good. You can take your leave."

"Unohana-sama. Can I speak to you?" inquired Byakuya.

"What is it Kuchiki-sama?" she wondered quietly.

"Can I request a healer of yours please?"

"Let me guess. Hanataro?"

"It's like you can read minds. Yes. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I believe you said you would be training him? I think he is already at the Kuchiki Manor," she said, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Thank you Unohana-sama."

"No problem Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya quickly flash stepped to the manor to see Hanataro raise his fist to knock on the door.

"Hey Hana-chan!" he called.

Hanataro turned around. "Hana-chan?" he inquired.

Byakuya shrugged. "It seems to fit. Now let's head to my private dojo."

"Yes Taicho!"

"You don't need to call me that. Kuchiki-san is just fine," he told him.

Hanataro nodded. "Hai Kuchiki-san."

Hanataro followed like an obedient puppy as Byakuya led him to the back of the manor, sliding open a door and stepping through. Hanataro drew his sword and Byakuya drew his as well.

"First, let's see what you got," Byakuya said. "Attack me."

Feeling foolish, Hanataro did. Byakuya easily deflected each attack and was careful not to strike at any of the obvious openings Hanataro showed.

"I stink," Hanataro panted after several minutes of this.

"You don't stink. You just aren't practiced. Alright. Let's start with your footwork."

Hanataro was shocked at how Byakuya seemed to change right before his eyes. Instead of the emotionless, hard-spoken captain he was used to Byakuya spoke in a soft tone, correcting him quietly when he messed up. He even laughed a couple of times when Hanataro tripped, but not in a mean way. After several hours of work Byakuya called for a stop.

"We'll stop for a couple hours now. I don't want to work you to the ground," Byakuya told him.

"Okay. Do you have any water?" Hanataro panted out.

Byakuya pointed to the wall where two water bottles sat. Together, the two sat down and grabbed a water bottle each. Byakuya didn't open his, seeing as how he wasn't even winded.

"Tell me a little bit more about your zanpakutou. As far as powers go I mean."

Hanataro blushed. "Well…it heals wounds instead of inflicting them."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "That isn't helpful at all."

Hanataro blushed further. "I know. But see that red gauge on it, right there?"

Hanataro pointed to the red gauge in the very center of his blade. It was glowing red faintly.

"What about it?"

"Well, once it fills up all the way, it automatically transforms into the next level. Then it inflicts all the damage I just healed, if I can manage to hit them."

"You're tone makes it sound as if this change is a bad thing. Why is that?" Byakuya inquired.

"Um…when it transforms it's about the size of a combat knife," Hanataro admitted, chewing his lip.

Byakuya gaped at him. "You…you can't be serious?"

Hanataro nodded and Byakuya burst out laughing, taking the small boy completely by surprise.

"That is…wow," Byakuya mumbled after he got done laughing.

"That's why I was never too keen on fighting. My zanpakutou doesn't help me in fights at all. I wish I had a different power."

Hanataro tossed his zanpakutou away, letting it slide across the floor to the other side of the dojo. Byakuya looked down at Hanataro who now had his knees pulled up to his chest with his head buried in his arms on top of them.

"Don't feel so bad about yourself Hanataro."

Tentatively, Byakuya rested a hand on his back and gently rubbed it. To his surprise he realized that Hanataro was shaking from the effort of suppressing sobs.

"Hanataro. Why do you hate yourself so much?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Because I'm completely useless. I saved Rukia from going insane and she didn't even remember my name. Most captains don't even realize I'm there and I've been nothing but a burden whenever I try to help," Hanataro managed to get out between choked sobs.

"You are not completely useless!"

Byakuya grabbed both of Hanataro's shoulders and slammed him back against the wall.

"You've saved countless lives and saved Soi Fong when she needed it. You helped keep my sister sane when I wasn't there for her. You are not useless. And Hanataro, I can't believe I'm saying this but…you've become a close friend of mine in such a short amount of time. That's rare. I have no friends to speak of at all. So please, stop feeling so down about yourself."

"Kuchiki-san," Hanataro said breathlessly.

Byakuya stood up. "Think about that Hana-chan. You might not value your existence but I do."

Hanataro scrambled to his feet, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-san. I'll stop being so down on myself."

Byakuya sighed. "Thank you Hana-chan."

He grabbed Hanataro and pulled him into a hug. Hanataro's eyes widened in shock. _What am I doing?_ Byakuya thought. _What is this…feeling? I haven't felt like this since Hisana…and Hanataro is…a guy. _Byakuya pulled away abruptly, walking away from Hanataro.

"Please…leave Hanataro. I need to think."

Stunned, Hanataro nodded. He grabbed his sword and quickly exited. Byakuya leaned his head against the wall, attempting to slow his breathing. _Could it be that Hanataro is melting my frozen heart? If so…"_

"I'm so sorry, Hisana."

Kensei exited his room and walked down to the main floor of the castle, deciding to go to a different world for some training. But first he'd have to find one of the organization's members.

"Hey, you're that Kensei guy," said a voice.

He whirled around and saw Larxene standing there.

"Sweet. I was looking for one of you guys. Can you take me to one of those other worlds to train?"

"I guess," Larxene agreed. "Where you wanna go?"

"Some place where I won't be disturbed."

"In that case…do you mind hot places?" she wondered.

Kensei grinned. "The hotter the better."

Larxene grinned back at him. "Then I know just the place."

She snapped her fingers and a dark portal opened up. "Stick close or the darkness will take you over."

"Right."

Kensei followed her into the dark portal and found himself in a strange dark place. It appeared to be all black around him and he felt smothered as if a cloth were over his mouth, blocking out clean air.

"You're letting the darkness get to you," Larxene groaned, grabbing his hand and rushing him along.

His movements were slow despite Larxene's pulling but finally she reached where she wanted to go and opened up another portal, dragging Kensei through. A wave of heat hit him and his eyes were squinted in the bright sunlight. All around him was sand…lots and lots of sand. In the distance a huge castle rose out of the dunes. Larxene didn't seem at all fazed by the heat.

"Kensei. Welcome to the Arabian Desert!" she cried. "No one will disturb you here," she assured him.

"Obviously," Kensei muttered.

"What? Not man enough to handle the desert?" she teased.

"I can handle it better than you!" he shot back.

_He may be hot but there is no way I will just stand by and be insulted,_ Larxene thought, calling her knives to her. Kensei eyed them nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Let's see who can fight longer in this hot desert. Ready?"

Kensei grinned. "A fight? You really think you wanna do that? I mean, girls have less stamina than guys and-"

"Shut up!" Larxene growled, flinging her knives at him.

Kensei dodged and drew his katana, quickly turning it into a combat knife. Larxene lunged at him, slashing her knives at him. He ducked and slashed at her gut. She jumped to the side and whipped her foot at his head. Quickly, he flipped back before charging up spiritual power into his knife. Larxene watched the knife carefully as he slashed it towards her, the blue spiritual power flashing towards her. At the last second she brought lightning down from the sky like a wall, causing the power to bounce back at Kensei. Kensei's eyes widened and he leapt to the side. When he looked up he saw Larxene shrugging out of her cloak, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. Pale white arms were revealed. She wore black cargo pants and a clinging black tee that came down just below her belly button.

"Alright. Let's see that hollow mask of yours," she ordered, charging up electricity into her knives.

"Yeah right. I'm saving that for later," Kensei told her, once again charging up spiritual power into his knife.

Larxene quickly rushed towards him, lashing her knives at him, clenching them tightly in her fist making it look like she had claws. Kensei bent backwards and he watched as the knives passed an inch from his face. Then suddenly he was blown backwards by a shock of electricity.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Sorry. Was that too much for you to handle?" Larxene teased.

"Unlikely! It just took me by surprise."

He twirled his knife around his finger before sheathing it. Then he held his hands a little bit apart. Larxene tensed as red light started to glow between them.

"Cero!" he shouted.

A red beam shot towards her and she quickly summoned her lightning, taking thousands of bolts and slamming them into the red beam. Kensei grunted as he felt the lightning hit and shoved more spiritual power into the Cero blast, trying to hit her. Larxene gritted her teeth together and charged more power into the lightning, sending even more bolts into it. That was when a brilliant idea hit her. Her fists clenched in concentration as she carefully took a bolt of lightning and with her power cut it in half, three times. She sharpened the edge, breath heaving from the effort and then carefully aimed it into the middle of the cero blast while still maintaining the rest of her lightning. With a cry she shot it through. Just as she had hoped it lanced through the cero blast and hit Kensei full in the chest. She watched as he fell backwards, her lightning power flying over him.

"You're lucky I made sure that that bit of lightning wasn't strong enough to kill," she said snootily. "Giving up yet?"

Kensei sat up, putting his hand near the top of his head. "Too bad for you," he panted. "When I call out my hollow mask, my stamina is restored."

_Well that sucks,_ Larxene thought. _We are so less superior to them._

_Of course you are,_ her inner told her.

_I thought I got rid of you?_

_Nope._

_Dang._

Kensei, oblivious to Larxene's thoughts, called out his hollow mask. He got to his feet and waited for Larxene to move who seemed to be thinking hard about something. _Looks like an opening to me,_ he thought. He lunged forward, knife ready to cut. Suddenly lightning spiked up all around Larxene and she glared at Larxene.

"You dare attack me while I'm thinking? That's low!" she growled.

Kensei snorted and dodged as Larxene shot a bolt of lightning at him. He flipped back a couple feet and Larxene lunged forward, slashing at him viciously. He ducked and dodged easily, his speed increased thanks to the hollow transformation. Larxene lashed forward with her foot, managing to catch him in the gut. He flew through the air but quickly flipped and landed gracefully. Then he jumped towards her, knife ready to cut into her throat. She brought one of her own up just before he hit and they froze like that. Then he spoke one word.

"Cero."

Larxene's vision was blinded by red light and she shut them tightly, quickly calling up her lightning. The next instant her breath was punched out of her lungs and she lay in a ten foot deep crater, a cocoon of lightning sheltering her. She released the lightning and sat up, staring at Kensei. He was on his knees, his hollow mask slowly disappearing. His breath was coming in gasps and he collapsed to the ground on the hot sand.

Larxene pulled herself out of the sand crater and walked over to him.

"Does this mean…I win?" she panted.

Kensei gave a small nod. "Just get me some water."

She heaved him off the ground and grabbed her cloak. "Just don't pass out on me you weakling."

"Shut up," Kensei growled before passing out.

Larxene smacked him in the head as she opened a portal. He didn't stir at all. "What did I just tell you to do?" she muttered as she stepped through the portal and slowly made her way towards Castle Oblivion.

**No, Kensei and Larxene will not be a pairing. (sigh) **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter will be up in a few minutes. I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. Possible spoilers.**

Demyx yawned as he opened his door just in time to see Larxene appear lugging-

"Oh my god Larxene killed someone!" Demyx screamed.

Larxene turned to him. "No I didn't! He passed out during training!"

Demyx breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one making crazy assumptions," Larxene grumbled.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at her and dodged as she threw a knife at him. _She is so violent sometimes,_ he thought as he stepped into the hallway.

"Does she always throw knives at people?" questioned a voice behind him.

He screamed and whirled around in surprise. Hiyori stood there, a scowl on her face and hands on her hips.

"Yes she does and don't scare me like that!" Demyx cried.

"What is so scary about my face? The fang?" she demanded, pointing to the fang that poked out of her mouth.

"It's not your face that scared me," Demyx told her, not wanting to make her mad.

"Alright then. See you later."

Hiyori brushed past him and started walking down the hallway. _Today started off so weird. I wonder what else is going to happen._

"Ni-san. Are you okay?" Rukia asked, walking into the dojo.

Byakuya had been there for a good chunk of the day, staring out the window. He turned towards her as she sat down beside him.

"Fine Rukia," he said.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"I think…I can't tell you this," Byakuya said, stopping himself from telling her what he thought was going on with him.

"Aw come on Ni-san! Tell me!" Rukia begged.

"Rukia…I think I'm in love."

Rukia's eyes brightened. "With who?"

Byakuya didn't say anything. "Hanataro."

Rukia's eyes widened as she processed the information. _Hanataro…a guy?_

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You must have no respect for me anymore," Byakuya mumbled.

"I still respect you Ni-san. Something like this would never make me lose my respect for you," Rukia assured him.

"Thank god."

"Is that why you asked him to train with you today?" Rukia teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"No Rukia. I didn't realize it until just a while ago. That's why I've been sitting here thinking. I felt as if…I've betrayed your sister, Hisana," Byakuya admitted.

"Why would you feel like that? It's been forever since she died. You need to learn how to move on."

Byakuya looked away. "I know Rukia. And thanks, for not losing respect for me. I wouldn't want that. You're my little sister."

Rukia grinned. "No problem Ni-san. Now make sure you get him, otherwise I might not respect you anymore."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and Rukia laughed. "Just kidding Ni-san. Go find him."

Byakuya got to his feet and began walking out of the dojo. "Thank you Rukia."

Larxene slapped Kensei in the face. He opened his eyes, startled.

"Where's your room idiot?" Larxene demanded.

"Right by yours," he mumbled. "Why do I feel like crap?"

"You passed out in the desert," Larxene told him. "After I totally creamed you."

"You did not!" Kensei growled, getting down from Larxene's shoulders and leaning against the wall, legs shaking.

"Then why did I just have to carry you from Agrabah to here?" Larxene asked as she threw open his door.

Kensei glared at her and walked inside. Larxene followed. "You need water or something?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kensei admitted.

"Then I'll be right back. I suggest you don't do anymore training today. You might be fine for oh say…five minutes. Then you'll probably faint again," Larxene informed him.

"Great," he mumbled as Larxene walked out the door.

Five minutes passed and he stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes. He was just drifting into sleep when cold water hit his face. He sat up quickly, spluttering.

"What the hell!" he shouted, glaring at Larxene who had somehow managed to get into the room without him knowing. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm really quiet," she told him. She shoved the bottle of water into his face. "Now drink."

"Fine _Mom_," he grumbled.

"Good boy," she smirked, patting his head.

He knocked her hand away.

"Bad boy. Oh, by the way, the Espadas came here last night," Larxene told him.

"Really? Who'd they send?" Kensei wondered.

"Um…Ulquiorra and Grimmjow," she answered.

Kensei spit his water out and stared at her. "G-Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

Kensei shook his head. "None of your business. I think I'll be alright now. You can go."

Larxene scoffed. "_You're _sending _me_ away? You've got nerve. Well fine. I'm leaving."

She opened a portal and stepped through. _Why must you continue to torture me Grimmjow? Why can't you just stay out of my life?_

**So I made up a past for Kensei which will be revealed in the sequel when I feel like writing it. So yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm

**YAY! Look how long it is. This story is almost done. Sad, I know. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock. So…without further ado, the ninth chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. **

"Mmm. Roxas," Axel mumbled, pulling the blond closer.

Roxas stirred, waking up. He stared at Axel's still sleeping face and then buried his own face into Axel's neck, lightly kissing his collarbone. Axel's fists clenched Roxas's shoulders, holding him there.

"Wake up Axel. Do you want someone to walk in on us?" Roxas murmured.

"Damn it," Axel groaned, releasing him.

Roxas laughed quietly and pulled himself out of Axel's grasp. Axel didn't move to get up so Roxas yanked him up by his shoulders.

"Come on sleepy head. What would you think if Larxene walked in on us? Or what about Xigbar? We'd never hear the end of it and we might even kicked out of the organization," Roxas warned.

"Alright fine. I'm going."

Axel swung his legs out of bed and quickly opened a dark portal. "I'll come back in a couple minutes though. We can go hang out at one of the worlds or something."

"Sounds good," Roxas agreed.

Axel stepped through the portal and Roxas hurriedly got ready. True to his word, Axel soon appeared at the door, yawning and mussing with his hair. Roxas joined him out in the hallway right as one of the Espadas, Grimmjow, walked around the corner.

"Hey. If it isn't two of the Organization members. What're your names?" he asked, stepping closer to them, an ever present sadistic grin on his face.

"I thought you didn't care," Axel said wearily, resisting the urge to put a protective arm around Roxas.

"Nah. That's Ulquiorra. He's an annoying idiot most of the time. So, your names?"

"I'm Axel and this is Roxas," Axel introduced.

"Hey," Roxas said, stepping a little bit closer to Axel. _I really don't feel comfortable around that guy,_ he thought nervously.

"Where you heading off to?" Grimmjow inquired.

"None of your business," Axel answered.

"Don't you ever talk?" Grimmjow wondered, pointing to Roxas and completely forgetting his previous question.

"Don't you ever manage to keep your brain on one subject at a time?" Roxas countered.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Watch it you little _brat,_" he growled.

"We're done here. Come on Roxas," Axel said coldly, opening up a portal.

Grimmjow moved to follow them as Roxas darted through but Axel stopped him. "I don't think you could handle the darkness Grimmjow, as foul as you are."

"What was that punk?"

But before he could move Axel had already disappeared through the portal.

"God I hate that guy," Axel growled as he and Roxas opened a portal into the Land of Dragons.

"Me too," Roxas agreed, shivering a little as they trekked up into the snowy mountain.

Axel touched his shoulder and fiery warmth raced through him, warming him instantly.

"It's times like these that I'm really glad you're my friend," Roxas told him, grabbing Axel's arm and looping it around his shoulders.

"You mean you aren't friends with me because of how awesome I am?" Axel teased.

"Well that too."

Axel looked away as they came to a snowy cliff. At the same time they sat down and at the same time they sighed.

"I don't know why I like this place so much. I usually hate the cold," Axel commented softly.

"Yeah. It's strange for you to like a cold place," Roxas said.

Axel grabbed Roxas and settled him between his legs and leaned back against a rock wall. Roxas sighed and put his head on Axel's chest, closing his eyes. Axel became lost in thought as he absentmindedly ran his gloved fingers through Roxas's hair.

"Mmm. Axel," Roxas said softly, turning and facing him.

Slowly, he pressed his cold lips to Axel's warm ones. Axel grabbed his face between both of his hands and forced Roxas to deepen the kiss. Roxas pulled away and sucked in a cold breath before kissing Axel again, hard. Axel pushed him back onto the snow and leaned over him, lightly kissing his cheeks and nose.

"God Roxas. Don't ever leave me," he murmured, suddenly wrapping Roxas in a hug and lying down beside him.

"I'm going to have to eventually. Once Xemnas finds that girl to break a part Sora's memory I-"

"Please don't talk about it," Axel said, kissing Roxas again.

"I'm sorry," Roxas apologized.

"Don't apologize. Just don't do it again."

Roxas was silent for a while. "Can I ask you one thing about Sora?"

Axel sighed. "I guess. I probably don't know though."

"When do you think he'll come to castle oblivion?"  
Axel shook his head. "I have no idea. Didn't Demyx say that Sora had just taken care of Maleficent?"

Roxas nodded. "So how long now?"

Axel didn't say anything at first. "Give or take a month or so. Then he comes here and if Xemnas has found that girl she'll start breaking his memories a part."

Roxas was silent at first. Then, "We should probably head back now."

Axel agreed and got to his feet. Roxas stood up as well and stretched. "I take it you're from that organization?" mused a voice.

Axel and Roxas whirled around to see two people standing there. One had blond hair that hung in his face. The other had purple hair with a tattoo on the left side of his face that said 68. On the other side of his face were three vertical scars.

"And who are you?" Axel demanded, calling his chakrams to him.

Roxas tensed as well, calling his keyblades into existence.

"Substitute Captain of the 3rd Squad, Izuru Kira," stated the blond.

"Substitute Captain of the 9th Squad, Shuhei Hisagi," said the other.

"Substitute?" question Axel. "So you aren't as strong as a captain?'

"I'm not going to answer that question," Hisagi told him.

With that he attacked Axel. Axel quickly blocked and leapt back. "Roxas! Get out of here! I'll follow!"

Roxas shook his head and lunged at Kira. Oblivion crashed into Kira's sword and he quickly tried a slash with Oath keeper. Kira jumped out of the way and attacked again.

"Hisagi, Kira! As Captain of the 2nd Squad I order you to retreat now!" Soi Fong shouted.

All of them whirled to face her. Her expression was angry and it was obvious she wanted to jump into the fray.

"But Captain-" Kira started.

"That's an order Kira! Now both of you retreat!" she barked.

Hisagi and Kira nodded and flash stepped away. Soi Fong turned to Axel and Roxas. "You best keep your wits about you."

"You too," Roxas said.

"Before you leave though," Axel said slyly. "I have one word to say to you."

Soi Fong's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Espadas," Axel told her. "Got it memorized?"

Soi Fong's eyes widened and suddenly she vanished. Roxas laughed. "Nice one. Now we definitely got them freaked out."

"That was my goal," Axel said as he opened a dark portal. "Now I suggest we get out of here before anymore unwanted guests decide to show up."

Roxas nodded. "Good idea."

"General Captain Yamamoto!" Soi Fong cried as she ran into Yamamoto's office.

"What is it Captain Soi Fong?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"This Organization. The Espadas are helping them!" she yelled.

Yamamoto banged his desk with his fist. "Are you sure of this?"

"Quite sure sir. I went to retrieve Hisagi and Kira from combat and they told me that they had the Espadas on their side," she reported.

"Fine then. I want all captains to bring all of their seated officers when we attack this organization," Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll spread the word," Soi Fong said, kneeling before him.

"Good. Now go!"

Soi Fong quickly flash stepped out of the room.

"Aizen. You godforsaken traitor," Yamamoto growled.

"They've enlisted help from the Espadas?" Byakuya asked in bewilderment.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki," Soi Fong said. "I don't know how many. General Captain Yamamoto has ordered to bring all seated officers with you when we attack as a precaution."

"I see."

Byakuya turned away from Soi Fong as she vanished again. _Telling Hanataro will have to wait. I have more important business at hand._

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled.

Rukia skidded around the corner of the hall and ran up to him. "What is it Ni-san?"

"It seems those bastards from the organization have enlisted help from the Espadas."

Rukia's eyes widened. "So what are we going to do?"

"Captains have been ordered to bring a long all seated officers. But just so you know, I will not allow Ukitake to take you a long no matter what."

Rukia's expression became furious. "Why not! I'm a capable fighter."

"I don't care, I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt."

"I'm going Ni-san. I don't care what you say," Rukia said darkly.

Byakuya fixed her with a cold glare, showing her that he was not going to change his mind and he was willing to chain her down then let her take the risk of dying.

"You realize that you can't shelter me my whole life right Ni-san. Eventually, I'm going to die and I'd rather die in battle then of old age," she told him.

"You're like those fools from the 11th squad," Byakuya growled.

"They aren't fools and you know it. Half of them are at Captain level but they never show it. I'm pretty sure most of them know bankai too," she said. "And just so you know, I am going to fight whether you like it or not."

Byakuya looked away. "Fine. I won't hold you back."

"Good."

Rukia turned around and stalked away.

"I'm sorry Hisana," Byakuya whispered.

"Hah! You have to bring us along now!" Ikkaku cried, sticking his finger is Kenpachi's face.

"Get your finger out of my face before I rip it off," Kenpachi growled.

"Yes sir," Ikkaku mumbled, letting his hand rest at his side.

"Captain Zaraki. I don't really want to go. Can you demote me please?" Yumichika asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No and stop acting so gay Yumichika," Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes sir," Yumichika muttered.

"Now start training," Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes sir," Yumichika and Ikkaku said in unison.

Dejectedly, they walked towards the dojo. A little pink haired head popped up on Kenpachi's left shoulder.

"Hi Ken-chan. Does Yachiru get to fight?"

"Yes. Now get off my back," Kenpachi sighed.

"No. You didn't say the magic word," Yachiru told him.

Kenpachi sighed in annoyance. "_Please?"_

"Okay Ken-chan!"

_Sometimes I hate her._

The entire organization as well as the Vizards and Espadas were now gathered in the meeting room. Xemnas waited for them to quiet down before speaking.

"I want to attack Soul Society tomorrow morning. Any objections?" he demanded. Upon hearing none he continued. "Ulquiorra-san, do you think you can get us into the Soul Society?"

"Hai. How many do you want to take at a time?"

"Vexen, please explain the plan."  
Vexen cleared his throat. "We want to send everyone in at different areas in eight different groups. The groups are as follows. Group 1 is Kensei, Larxene, and Ulquiorra. Group 2 is Axel, Roxas, and Grimmjow. Group 3 is Xigbar, Xaldin, Shinji. Group 4 is Demyx, Lexaeus, and Hiyori. Group 5 is Zexion, Marluxia, and Lisa. Group 6 is Siax, Love, and Rose. Group 7 is Hachi, Xemnas, and me. Group 8 is Luxord and Mashiro."

"Shinji-san. What are the eight best places to attack at?"

"The execution hill and anywhere within the Seireitei," Shinji reported.

"Alright. Be ready for the attack by dawn tomorrow," Xemnas ordered.

"Yes sir," the organization said. The Vizards nodded and the Espadas made no indication that they had heard.

"You are dismissed."

The organization leapt down from their perches and mingled with the Vizards below. The Espadas had already vanished.

"Looks like I'm with the crazy bitch again," Kensei sighed.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Larxene growled.

"No that's okay," Kensei squeaked.

"Hah. You get to be with me," Hiyori smirked. "Scared mullet boy?"

"It is not a mullet!" Demyx shouted. "And for the last time I'm not scared of you!"

"I believe you're scared of pretty much everyone," Lexaeus said from behind him.

Hiyori snickered and Demyx stalked out of the room.

"Aw…I think you upset him," Hiyori told Lexaeus. "I'll go check to see if the little Scaredy-chan is okay."  
"Great," Axel mumbled. "We got grouped together with the creepy sadist guy."

"I have a feeling he's going to ditch us when we really need him."

"Probably," Axel agreed.

"So I guess we're with creepy I-smile-all-the-time guy," Xigbar muttered.

Xaldin laughed and Shinji frowned. "You won't be saying that when I end up having to save your asses tomorrow."

"Not likely dude. Xaldin and I kick ass harder than you ever could even with your little hollow masks on," Xigbar informed him.

"Sure. Right," Shinji said.

"So I got stuck with the emo and glasses girl," Marluxia said, looking between Zexion and Lisa.

"I am not emo Girly Man!" Zexion growled.

"What'd you say?" Marluxia demanded, grabbing the front of Zexion's shirt.

Zexion was undaunted however. "Look at me! I can control flowers! How manly!"

"One more comment and I'm doing the cutting from now on emo!" Marluxia cried.

"Stop being so immature," Lisa sighed as she walked past them.

"Hey get back here!" Zexion and Marluxia shouted in unison.

Siax looked at Love and Rose and instantly felt the need to go into berserk mode and kill them. _Perhaps I'll ditch them once we get into that Seireitei,_ he thought to himself as he walked past them. _Frankly, they're too weird for me to hang out with…_

_The next morning_

Once again, everyone was gathered in the meeting room. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood in the center of the room and the Vizards were spread out along the edge. Ulquiorra touched the air and a line appeared before unzipping and revealing a black mist like world.

"Who wants to go first? I have to go last so I can hold open the portal," Ulquiorra asked.

"We'll go!" Xigbar offered.

"Very well then. Step through the portal. Once this one closes another will open. Just be careful that no one sees you," Ulquiorra said tonelessly.

"And don't engage in combat until you receive orders through the radios," Xemnas barked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go kick ass Xaldin!" Xigbar whooped as he jumped head first into the portal.

Xaldin sighed and walked into the portal after him and Shinji quickly followed. The portal zipped shut and Ulquiorra waited several seconds before opening another one. This time Zexion, Lisa, and Marluxia went. And then Siax, Love, and Rose. After them came Demyx, Luxord, and Hiyori followed quickly by Luxord and Mashiro. Xemnas, Vexen, and Hachi took the next portal leaving only Axel, Roxas, and Grimmjow left to go.

"Alright. Come on boys," Grimmjow cried, diving into the portal. Axel and Roxas exchanged a glance and then walked in.

Ulquiorra opened the last portal and Larxene and Kensei stepped up. "Please don't talk when I step in. It'll take immense concentration to shut this one and open another at the same time while I'm in here and not lose track of you two inside the portal."

"Right, right," Larxene muttered, stepping inside.

Kensei followed. Ulquiorra sighed and walked in after them.

"Where are we?" Roxas wondered.

They were hiding behind a group of bushes staring at what appeared to be a dojo. Axel examined it thoroughly.

"That sign says Squad 11. I take it this is their training place," Axel said.

"You guys there?" crackled a voice in the radio Axel held in his hand.

"Yep. Are we to attack now Vexen?" Axel whispered.

"In exactly two minutes attack," he replied.

Axel shut the radio off and stuffed it into his cloak before pulling out a green vial. Roxas did the same and they quickly downed the contents.

"What about me?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Vexen didn't make anymore. Besides, if we're lucky we won't have to go up against Soi Fong and deal with her poison," Axel hissed back.

He tensed as they neared the two minute mark. Roxas's fists clenched around his keyblades and Axel gripped his chakrams tighter.

"Now!" Axel ordered.

The three of them quickly charged inside the dojo. A stunned group of stared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the one in the center.

He was tall and had dark spiked hair. His face was marred with scars and he wore a white cape over the usual black attire. He had an eye patch covering one eye and the other one held nothing but boredom in it.

"Organization 13. I believe that's all you need to know."

Kenpachi grinned. "In that case. Everyone but Yumichika and Ikkaku get your asses out of here. This is our fight."

"Hai Taicho!"

In a flash the dojo was empty except for the captain and two officers.

"It is always customary for us to tell our victims their killer's name. So allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zaraki Kenpachi. Now please don't make this battle boring."

"And I'm Ikkaku Madarame," said the one on Kenpachi's left. He was bald and had red markings by his eyes.

"You can call me Yumichika," said the one on the right.

"Are you gay?" Grimmjow demanded.

Yumichika drew his katana but Kenpachi stopped him. "This ones mine. He actually looks like he might put up a fight."

With that Kenpachi attacked Grimmjow, forcing them outside at the strength of his blow. Grimmjow easily blocked the blade with his rock hard skin and they both slid to a halt in the courtyard.

"I get the red head," Yumichika yelled, lunging at Axel.

"That leaves me with the twerp. Today is going to be so boring," Ikkaku grumbled.

"I'm stronger than you think I am," Roxas growled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."


	10. Chapter 10

**The tenth chapter has arrived. Sorry it took longer than I thought. I was busy finishing one of my other stories. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. Possible spoilers. I gave Zexion my own powers just because. And Vexen's powers are a little off I think. . Sorry about that too.**

"Intruders?" mused a voice.

Vexen, Hachi, and Xemnas whirled around. _I never saw anyone there before,_ Vexen thought as a figure stepped around the side of a wall. He was completely white due to the mask he wore and wore pure white robes. A zanpakutou sheath hung from his waist straight down.

"Xemnas, please continue. I will take care of this distraction," Vexen said, letting his blue shield appear.

"Don't you dare begin to think that I am weak enough for you to take me on alone!" the man hissed.

But Xemnas and Hachi had already vanished.

"May I know your name?" Vexen asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," he said.

"Alright. Prepare to die Mayuri," Vexen told him.

"I believe it is I who will kill you," Mayuri hissed as he drew his zanpakutou.

He nimbly jumped aside as a spike made of ice shot up from the ground. Mayuri cocked his head to the side, staring at Vexen. "You dare attack someone when they are unaware? Where are your morals?"

"I have no heart therefore I have none of these morals," Vexen told him coldly.

"You will make an interesting experiment," Mayuri said gleefully.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Vexen said.

He held the blue shield out and several more ice spikes lanced towards Mayuri. Mayuri flash stepped away from him and then held his sword out, leveled at Vexen.

"Rip Ashisogi Jizo!" he shouted.

_He's finished, _Mayuri thought, grinning manically.

()()()

"You again?" Soi Fong snarled.

Marluxia, Zexion, and Lisa whirled around. Soi Fong stood there, hands on hips, anger sparking in her eyes. Marluxia whipped his scythe out. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I saw that portal open," she said.

"Zexion, Lisa, go on ahead. This bitch is mine," he growled.

"If you insist. Give her hell Girly Man," Zexion called as he and Lisa raced away.

"Not so fast!" Soi Fong shouted, flash stepping towards them.

But Marluxia beat her to it, holding his scythe to her neck. Her eyes widened in shock. "I learned your little technique after you used it so much in our fight. I can do it now to."

_Shit,_ Soi Fong thought as she watched Zexion and Lisa run around a corner. She flash stepped away from Marluxia and pulled her zanpakutou out.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi!" she hissed.

The familiar stinger appeared on her middle finger and she flash stepped towards Marluxia again. She grinned as she sunk her stinger into his gut. The grin died however, as the Marluxia in front of her exploded in a shower of pink sakura flowers. Then the cold bite of metal pressed against her throat from behind.

"You know, the flower is a very graceful object. That is why I am often called the Graceful Assassin," Marluxia whispered, lightly pressing the scythe closer so that a single drop of blood fell onto one of the sakura petals.

Like an infectious disease it turned black and spread across the petal until it was a black dot among a sea of pink flowers. Soi Fong stared at it before quickly flash stepping out of Marluxia's grasp. He whirled around, slicing at her. She flash stepped again right in front of him, plunging her stinger deep into his chest. He winced. _I wish Vexen's potion would block out the pain instead of just the poison,_ he thought as he doubled over. She wrenched the stinger out of him, letting his blood splatter on the ground.

He flash stepped and sunk his scythe deep into her back before she could turn around. Her scream pierced the night air and she fell to her knees. She was paralyzed by pain. Wave after wave crashed over her, causing all of her senses to be overcome by it. Her blood flowed onto the ground around her, creeping like an overflowing river towards her hands. Her heart was beating in her ears like a drum and her eyes were wide in shock. She flung her head up as a fresh wave of pain washed over her when Marluxia yanked the scythe out.

She collapsed on the ground and Marluxia stood over her, his scythe held casually over his shoulder. With her last bit of strength she lunged up, stinging her stinger into the same spot as before. All hope was an abandoned dream as she watched him slowly grin.

"Too bad for you I'm immune to your poison now. Have fun dying my Poison Princess," Marluxia snickered, clenching his right fist.

He opened it and several hundred sakura petals scattered around her, turning black in her blood. Mercilessly, he kicked her over and walked away.

()()()

"Soi Fong!" Renji shouted, running towards her bleeding body.

He stared in shock at her. Black petals surrounded her like a coffin and her blood flowed out of a fatal and recent wound. Her eyes opened and she stared at Renji.

"Renji…intruders. I think they have Vizards with them," she gasped.

"Hold on! I'll call a healer!" he shouted.

"No Renji! I have enough energy for one more flash step. I want you to go after them," she said weakly, pointing to where they had headed.

He nodded. "Just get yourself to a healer Soi Fong. Byakuya and the others will kill me if you die."

Soi Fong nodded and turned over on her stomach, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Renji reached out to help her but she hissed at him. "Go!"

"Hai Taicho!"

Swiftly, Renji ran after them.

()()()

"There's someone chasing after us," Lisa said calmly as they walked. "He has very high spiritual power. He might be able to perform a bankai. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Let me take him on. I'm on a roll," Marluxia crowed.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

"Which I do."

"Fine. Let's head for the execution place Lisa."

"Okay."

Lisa and Zexion broke into a run leaving Marluxia to face the oncoming Death God. Renji slid around the corner and then stopped, pulling out his zanpakutou.

"So you're the one who almost killed Soi Fong!" he shouted.

"Almost? I thought she was dead after I kicked her," Marluxia mused. "Oh well."

"You don't look to strong. Are you sure you were the one Soi Fong went against?" Renji asked.

"You're going to regret saying that," Marluxia growled.

Renji smirked. "Yeah right. Howl! Zabimaru!"

Marluxia stared as Renji's blade suddenly became segmented. "That's an interesting blade you have there."

Renji grinned. "Hell yeah."

With that he whipped it towards him. Marluxia brought his scythe up and the blade crashed into it, the segments ramming into each other. The force was enough to cause him to slide back a couple feet but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Renji snapped the sword back before striking again. Marluxia blocked and flash stepped behind him. Renji whirled around and sliced at him the same moment Marluxia attacked. Marluxia's mouth fell open as Renji's blade curled around his own, just below the actual blade. Renji snickered as Marluxia tried to free his blade.

"I hate it when this happens. You know what, I'm just going to skip straight to bankai," he said, still laughing a little.

_That doesn't sound good. _"Bankai!" Renji shouted.

Marluxia's scythe was released and he sprung away several yards and stared as dust clouded up around Renji. When it disappeared he was left staring at a huge, gigantic, wooden, snake. It wrapped around Renji several times and opened up its skull like head, hissing at Marluxia. _I am in so much shit right now,_ he thought.

Hurriedly, he pulled out his radio. "Xemnas! I need back up! I'm in serious shit!" he shouted.

There wasn't any response and Marluxia was barely able to flash step out of the way of a vicious bite from the snake.

"I'm sending Siax," a voice crackled.

_Thank god. I hate to admit it but Siax is really strong,_

"You're so weak you had to send for back up? How sad!" Renji shouted as he sent the snake flying at Marluxia again.

Marluxia lodged his scythe in the great beast's jaws, sliding them both to a halt and preventing it from closing its mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now to hold out until Siax got here.

()()()

"Kuchiki-san!" Hanataro shouted, barging into the dojo.

Byakuya's eyes opened from his meditation. "Hi Hana-chan."

_I guess I'll talk to him now_, he thought.

"Kuchiki-san! Soi Fong's near death and Renji activated his bankai!" Hanataro wailed, pointing outside.

Byakuya got to his feet and ran outside. Sure enough a huge snake reared in the air, roaring.

"What is going on?" Byakuya demanded as Rukia ran by.

She turned around. "Intruders," she panted. "Organization 13 and there are reports that a Vizard has been sighted."

"Hanataro. Come with me. Rukia, report to your Captain!" Byakuya ordered.

"Hai Nii-san!" Rukia cried before sprinting away.

Byakuya grabbed Hanataro. "You're coming with me. We'll go help out Renji. Do the rest of the Captains know?"

"Hai Kuchiki-san," Hanataro said, clinging to Byakuya's arm.

"Good. Now hold on tight and don't let go."

Hanataro's grip tightened and he quickly flash stepped several times until he stood behind Renji. Renji turned around and waved at him before whipping his snake at Marluxia.

"Hey Captain-Kuchiki!" he called.

Marluxia seized his distraction and plunged his scythe into the snake's head. "Do you need help?" Byakuya demanded.

"Nope. The group he was with was heading towards the execution hill I think," Renji informed him.

"Thanks. Don't die Renji."

"Wouldn't dream of it Taicho," Renji told him.

Byakuya grabbed Hanataro and quickly flash stepped a couple more times. This time he appeared behind Zexion and Lisa. They whirled around, Lisa drawing her sword.

"So they did contact the Vizards," Byakuya muttered in disgust, looking at Lisa. He looked at Zexion. "And you…you're the one who-"

"Manipulated you, yes. I know," Zexion said grinning. "Lisa. Please continue on. I want to fight."

"Fine. I'll go as back up for the others."

This time, she flash stepped away. Zexion morphed into Soi Fong and quickly called out her stinger. Byakuya stared at him.

"How do you do that?" he growled.

"A skill of mine," Zexion replied, in Soi Fong's voice. "Now die!"

He flash stepped forward, aiming for Hanataro. Byakuya quickly jumped in front of him and stumbled as the poison was injected into him.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hanataro cried.

Byakuya didn't answer, drawing his katana. "Let's see if your skills are as great as hers are. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His sword vanished, turning into small pink blades. Several of them whirled around Hanataro, effectively locking him in a cocoon of razor sharp pink blades. "Don't move or you'll die," Byakuya informed him, not turning away from Zexion.

He stood up slowly and summoned his sword back into his hand.

"Well that's a nice power to have. Maybe I'll copy it," Zexion snickered.

"I won't give you the chance," Byakuya said emotionlessly.

He plunged his sword into the ground and Zexion stared as two rows of huge swords lined up behind Byakuya. The line went on for what seemed like forever and he tensed, letting Soi Fong's form to slip away.

Hanataro's eyes widened as each one of the swords shattered into a million pink blades. They all floated around in the air aimlessly and Byakuya stood completely still. Zexion eyed the blades nervously. _What is this power?_ He found out soon enough. Seconds later millions of blades were thrust into his body, his blood splattering onto the blood. He fell to the ground, lying in his own blood. He stared at Byakuya through half lidded eyes.

"And that is why you never underestimate a captain class Death God," Byakuya growled, releasing Hanataro.

Hanataro stumbled over to him. Zexion glared up at Byakuya before resting his head on the cool ground. Byakuya kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. Then he grabbed Hanataro and quickly flash stepped away.

()()()

Zexion breathed a sigh of relief and quickly let the illusion fall, getting to his feet. He had managed to slip into a portal the second the blades hit and then back out again, throwing up the illusion in less than a second. _I've gotten faster,_ he thought as he started towards the execution hill.

He glanced back and saw that the snake that had appeared was now gone. _I wonder if Marluxia is dead or alive,_ he thought.

"Hey emo!" called a voice.

_Alive,_ he sighed.

"Hey Girly Man. What happened?"

Marluxia started walking with him. "I called for back up from Siax and then the two of us totally wiped the floor with that guy. We left him bleeding on the ground. I don't know if he's still alive or what but…"

"But what?"

"Siax said the two Vizards he was with were completely useless. They vanished when they got here. He said that they're probably hiding or something like that. Those two did seem like the type who would run away as soon as things got rough."

"I vote we kill them later," Zexion said.

"Finally, something we agree on."

Zexion smirked. "I sent Lisa on ahead. So I guess our strategy is head for the execution hill and kill whoever gets in our way. By the way, if we come across a Byakuya Kuchiki don't try and take him on yourself. We'll both need to fight him. He almost killed me."

Marluxia scanned him up and down. "You don't have a scratch on you!"

"My illusions saved me but there's no way he'll fall for it again," Zexion informed him.

"Your illusions…didn't you use those on him before?"

"Yep. He hates me for tricking him like that. Such a poor sport."

"Well enough talk about these guys. Let's hurry up and catch up to Lisa."

()()()

Grimmjow and Kenpachi circled each other wearily, each wearing matching grins.

"You actually look like you'll be a challenge. So shall we get started?" Kenpachi inquired.

"With pleasure."

Grimmjow lunged, aiming his hand right into Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi easily sidestepped and slashed his sword at him. Grimmjow used a flash step and appeared behind Kenpachi, moving to plunge his hand into him. Kenpachi whirled around and stopped his hand with his sword. In seconds the two of them were a blur of motion, stopping only when an attack was blocked. Kenpachi halted, breathing heavily as various wounds bled, staining his white cape. His grin never left his face and he gripped his sword tighter, releasing more spirit energy. _Holy crap…_Grimmjow thought as he nearly collapsed from the strength of the power. _Guess I'll have to let some of mine out as well._

Grimmjow got back to his feet, releasing waves and waves of spirit energy. Kenpachi laughed.

"Yes! You really are going to be a challenge!" he cried, lunging forward again.

Grimmjow blocked the slash and then jabbed forward, slicing open Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi slashed at him again, this time cutting from his shoulder to his waist. Blood flew out of the wound and Grimmjow gritted his teeth before plunging his hand directly into Kenpachi's gut, impaling him effectively. Kenpachi grunted before raising his sword to Grimmjow's neck.

"Let's see who is faster shall we?" he murmured.

Grimmjow grinned. "I think that will be me."

"On the count of three…" Kenpachi muttered. "1…2…3!"

Grimmjow quickly charged up a cero blast while Kenpachi moved his arm…

"I'm always the strongest…"

()()()

Byakuya set Hanataro down and leaned against the wall. They hadn't traveled very far and he hadn't run into anymore of the Organization of the Vizards for that matter.

"Hanataro," he said quietly.

"Yeah Kuchiki-san?"

"I need to tell you something. I'd rather have you know now just in case I die in these fights," Byakuya told him.

"You? Die? Unlikely," Hanataro scoffed.

"Seriously Hana-chan. Listen to me. What I'm about to tell you might…change the way you look at me. I'll let you know something else though. I wasn't sure of this myself until just two days ago."

Hanataro chewed his lip nervously. "Can you please just say it Kuchiki-san? You're making me nervous."

Byakuya didn't say anything. _If the rest of the Soul Society figured this out I would never be considered the strongest most respected Death God ever. _He sucked in a deep breath and finally looked Hanataro directly in the eye. "I think I'm in love with you."

Hanataro stared at him in shock. _Kuchiki-san is…gay. That's not what I was expecting. _Hanataro looked away. "Kuchiki-san. I'm not…you know…"

"Hana-chan…you've never been with a girl in your life. If I recall, you said you're a nobody from the 4th squad. Have you ever looked at a girl before and wanted to ask her out on a date?"

Hanataro blinked. "No actually…but what does that have to-"

"Then I say you're pretty much undecided. But…I just thought I needed to tell you Hana-chan," Byakuya said softly. He looked away. "You'll still…be around me won't you?"

"'Course Kuchiki-san. You're the only one who's ever paid attention to me and for that I owe you a good friend ship."

Byakuya smiled and Hanataro grinned. "Thank you Hana-chan. Now make sure you don't die on me or I might be forced to kill you."

"Kuchiki-san…that made no sense," Hanataro laughed.

"That's the point little Hana-chan."

"I hate to interrupt such a touching moment but…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter! Yay! Two more chapters I think should do it. The last one is going to be the epilogue though. Well enjoy the next chapter! I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. Possible spoilers, OOC Zexion but he pretty much has been OOC this entire time, and swearing. There are the warnings.**

Byakuya whirled around, sword out. Larxene, Kensei, and Ulquiorra stood there, arms folded across their chests.

"It seems you've given Zexion some trouble," Larxene growled, lightning sparking on her fingertips.

Zexion stepped out from behind her. Byakuya's expression became angry.

"I killed you!" he shouted.

"That was an illusion dumb ass," Zexion crowed.

Byakuya twirled his sword and plunged it into the ground. It sunk in and the row of blades appeared once again behind him.

"Let me handle him guys. I'm fast enough. Plus I have all the information that Zexion's given me. I can handle it," Larxene told them.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Kensei told her, patting her shoulder.

"You're the weak one, fainting in the desert in all," Larxene muttered as she started unzipping her cloak. She tossed it at Kensei. "I fight better without it. You better give it back to me."

Kensei glared at her. "Whatever. Come on guys."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, just flash stepped away. The others quickly followed. Larxene grinned and summoned her lightning knives into existence.

"Well let's see this ultimate attack of yours _Kuchiki-san_," she teased.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. The blades behind him shattered into pink blades and Larxene's eyes widened. "Oh dear," she said in a breathless voice. "However will I deal with so many dangerous things floating in the air?"

She grinned and Byakuya quickly clumped the blades together in a jet and sent them straight at her. Undaunted she let them fly at her. Byakuya's eyes widened as she flash stepped away at the last second. Quickly, he redirected his attack, eyes scouring for where she had appeared. His eyes found her on the roof top several yards away.

"That was impressive. But I've got something better."

She charged electricity up in her hands and then shot them towards Byakuya. Byakuya quickly slammed Senbonzakura into the electric jet. The two clashed, sending sparks of yellow and pink into the air. Hanataro stared at the two jets of power, amazed. Larxene sucked in a deep breath as she carefully detached a bolt of lightning from the rest of them and slowly began shaping it as she had with her attack on Kensei. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, focusing ninety percent of her energy on the thinning blade of lightning. She sharpened the tip even sharper than when she had attacked Kensei, holding nothing back this time. Carefully, she aimed it down the middle of the pink stream of light.

"You're finished!" she shouted, letting the bolt go, like firing an arrow from a bow.

Byakuya grunted as a bolt of lightning suddenly shot out of Senbonzakura and stabbed him straight through the chest, impaling him on the other side. The Senbonzakura blades disappeared instantly and Larxene let her hold on the lightning disappear, causing it to vanish as well. She smirked as Byakuya fell to the ground, barely supporting himself on his hands. _He's as good as dead. My work here is done,_ she thought.

"Not so fast," Byakuya hissed, grabbing his sword hilt. "Scatter Senbonzakura!"

Larxene's eyes widened dramatically as suddenly, thousands of tiny blades pierced her flesh, causing her blood to flow upon the ground like a river. She fell to the ground, clutching at her chest with a bleeding hand. _Born without a heart…doomed to fade back into darkness…the darkness…_

Tears leaked from her eyes as she glared at Byakuya. Byakuya stared at Larxene in fascination as slowly, she began to turn to black mist, fading away into the night.

"NO!!" she wailed, her scream piercing the air right as she disappeared.

Byakuya sighed contentedly as Hanataro rolled him onto his back.

"Kuchiki-san. I'm going to start healing you right away," Hanataro told him.

Byakuya nodded, feeling utterly useless now that he had used up his remaining strength to kill Larxene.

"I killed her Hana-chan," he murmured as his vision started to darken.

"I know Kuchiki-san. But I refuse to let you die. Hold on a little bit longer," Hanataro said softly as the quiet green glow of healing spirit energy began radiating from his hands.

"I'll try."

Kenpachi grinned as he fell to his knees. Grimmjow was dead for sure. Now he just had to find a healer. "Madarame! Yumichika! Get me to a healer now!" he barked.

Yumichika and Ikkaku glanced up from their intense battles. "Captain! You look very ungraceful with those wounds!" Yumichika called.

"I realize that! Now ditch the two and get over here," Kenpachi growled.

Yumichika and Ikkaku flash stepped away from Roxas and Axel.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked quietly, turning to Axel.

"Well, judging by Grimmjow's decapitated head…I think that Kenpachi guy won and we just got out of a life threatening situation," Axel told him.

"But they're our enemies. How does having our other ally killed help us?" Roxas asked.

"Well look at it this way. Grimmjow is gone and Kenpachi is obviously frustrated that he is wounded, requesting that his officers get him to a healer. That means our enemies will be leaving so we don't have to fight," Axel explained.

"Oh," Roxas muttered. "So what do we do now?"

"Honestly, I think these three don't really care that we've infiltrated their home and are attacking them," Axel told him.

"That's still not answering my question."

"Well…let's go find the others and tell them that Grimmjow's dead," Axel said.

Roxas shrugged and watched as the three enemies vanished. "Sure…why not?"

Ulquiorra halted and Kensei and the others stopped as well.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Grimmjow went and got himself killed. I'll have to bring him back to Hueco Mundo to be regenerated," he told them.

Kensei shivered. _That thing can be brought back?_

"I will be back shortly."  
With that Ulquiorra opened a portal and stepped through, vanishing from sight.

"You alright?" Marluxia asked, looking at Kensei. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"You won't be in a few minutes," growled a voice.

The three of them whirled around. Hitsugaya stood there, Hinamori on one side and a girl with orange hair on the other.

"I remember you," Marluxia said, pointing to Hitsugaya and then Hinamori. "But who are you?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto," the woman answered.

"So you've decided to attack the Soul Society," Hitsugaya said softly, a faint white glow flowing off him. "That was a bad move."  
Rangiku drew her katana and Hinamori quickly followed her example. Marluxia drew his scythe and Kensei yanked out his katana. Zexion grinned and quickly transformed into Ulquiorra.

"What-" Hinamori gasped. "We just saw him leave!"

"That's my power though you fools," Zexion said in Ulquiorra's emotionless voice.

"You morph into other people. How amazing. But there's no way you can copy an Espadas moves," Hitsugaya said.

Zexion smirked and jumped into the air, charging up cero in firing it in less than a second. The three Death Gods just barely dodged and Rangiku stared at him in shock. Slowly, Zexion lowered himself to the ground.

"Let's see your powers Death Gods," Zexion growled.

Kensei moved his hand to the top of his head and Hitsugaya's eyes caught the movement. "A Vizard huh?"

Kensei didn't reply but drew his hand quickly across his face, summoning the hollow mask in an instant.

"Hinamori, you take Marluxia. Rangiku, you take the Vizard. I'll deal with him," Hitsugaya mumbled as he once again began glowing.

He jumped into the air, raising his sword above his head. "Sit upon the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!"

His blade suddenly erupted and a jet of ice flowed out of the sword forming a dragon's head with glowing red eyes at the end.

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku shouted, running her hand down her blade. It shattered into small pieces of ash that flowed around her.

"Snap Tobiume!" Hinamori yelled.

Her sword branched off into two other blades that pointed out of the sides.

Hitsugaya lunged at Zexion, snapping Hyorinmaru straight at him. Zexion easily flash stepped away and charged up a cero blast before flinging it straight at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya swung Hyorinmaru and knocked it straight into the cero blast, redirecting it into a building. Once again, he whipped Hyorinmaru at Zexion. Zexion easily deflected it with a mere swipe of his hand. Ice chipped off of Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. _This isn't good. He can block Hyorinmaru with his bare hand._

Hitsugaya tightened his grip on the sword hilt as white spirit energy started rolling off of him ten fold. Around him, Hinamori, Rangiku, Marluxia, and Kensei staggered at the immense energy, falling to their knees.

"Bankai!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Ice whirled around him before forming a pair of giant ice wings around him. Hovering right above his head were three four pointed diamonds made of purple ice. Hitsugaya flash stepped into the air before diving towards Zexion. Zexion sprung into the air and smashed his fist into one of the wings. The ice shattered at the strength of the blow and Hitsugaya quickly recreated it with the water in the atmosphere.

Zexion charged up another cero blast and sent it straight into one of the crystals floating above Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya flinched at the loss of power before slashing his blade towards Zexion. Zexion brought up his arm to block and gasped as ice crawled up his arm, freezing it completely. He glared at Hitsugaya before suddenly whipping his foot straight into Hitsugaya's gut. Hitsugaya coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.

Then he once again tightened his grip on his sword and flew away from Zexion. Just like he had hoped Zexion gave chase. _I need to find the nearest body of water and fast,_ Hitsugaya thought as he neared the execution hill. He grinned when he saw a rushing river to the left of it. With one more glance back at Zexion he dived straight into the water, quickly turning as much of it to ice as he could. Zexion hovered in the air, charging up another cero blast.

But he was stopped when suddenly; ten pillars of ice rose up around him. Hitsugaya rose up out of the water until he was at level with Zexion.

"This is the last move you will ever see," he growled softly.

Zexion tensed.

"Thousand year ice prison!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Zexion screamed as thousands upon thousands of tons of ice collapsed in around him. Hitsugaya watched with satisfaction as black mist started to float out of the tiny cracks in the ice. _I think that means he's dead,_ he thought as he released his bankai, falling to the ground. _Now to head back to the others._

"You're the one who almost killed Renji-kun," Hinamori said stiffly as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"Almost?" Marluxia questioned.

"We found him and got him healed just like Soi Fong."

"Well I won't make the same mistake more than once. I'll make sure you're dead," Marluxia growled, summoning his sakura petals to whirl around him in a complex pattern.

He moved his left hand, the one not holding the scythe. The flower petals lanced towards Hinamori and she quickly fire a blast of spirit energy at the oncoming petals, causing them to disintegrate. The blast continued towards Marluxia who used his scythe to slice the ball of energy in half, causing it to flow on either side of him instead. Hinamori flung another one at him which he easily side stepped before flash stepping behind her, plunging his scythe deep into her back. With a cry she fell to her knees, blood flowing like a red river onto the ground. Slowly, Marluxia began to draw the scythe out when suddenly Hinamori whirled around, slashing her sword across his leg, causing his own blood to flow to the ground.

He gritted his teeth and slashed at her neck. Hinamori rolled to the side, wincing as her new wound came in contact with the dirty ground. Then she was back on her feet, firing three blasts of energy at a time straight at him. He dodged one and used flash steps to get past the last two. Hinamori attacked him head and he swiftly brought his scythe up to block. She turned and slashed at his side, grinning when she cut into his side deeply. He winced and flash stepped away from her. _It's like she isn't even affected by the wound I dealt her,_ he thought.

Hinamori flash stepped right in front of him, holding her sword to his neck. Slowly, he raised his scythe and curved it around her neck, the tip resting lightly at her neck.

"Shall we see who is faster?" she mused.

"With pleasure."

Hinamori gritted her teeth and charged up a blast of energy and sent it straight through his neck, faster than he could cut her neck. He fell to his knees, staring at the ground.

"You're finished," she told him.

Marluxia glared up at her, grabbing his scythe. With speed she didn't know possible he plunged the scythe into her gut. She screamed and fell to the ground, ripping the scythe out as her blood spilled upon the ground. Sakura petals started to whirl around Marluxia in a torrent and he slowly got to his feet. He knew he didn't have much longer before he died but he knew there was a chance he could save himself. With the last bit of strength he opened a portal and stepped through.

Rangiku moved her hands and sent the ashes flying straight at Kensei. Kensei flipped backwards as the ash flew above him and then turned his sword into his combat knife. Swiftly, he charged up his blue spirit energy and sent it flying at Rangiku. She weaved the ash around her and sent the energy straight back at him. Kensei dodged and sent three more blasts of energy at her. Rangiku dodged and sent her ashes right back at him.

Kensei grunted as the ashes cut across his shoulder, splattering his blood on the ground. He gripped his combat knife tighter and then cast it aside. Rangiku stared at him in shock. Then he was suddenly right behind her, hand gripping the back of her neck. Startled, Rangiku forced her ashes to cut his hand. Briefly, his grip weakened and she lashed back with her foot, kicking him in the gut and sending him to the ground.

From his place on the ground he began charging up cero, aiming it right at her. Rangiku readied her ashes to block the attack when suddenly Hitsugaya was there, sword at his throat.

"I'm giving you a choice, Vizard," he said quietly.

Kensei let the cero die away and quickly vanished his hollow mask. "Really now? And I should trust you why? You're the ones who cast us away merely because we're different," Kensei spat.

"Shut up and listen!" Hitsugaya growled, pressing his sword into Kensei's flesh just enough to cause blood to drip. "If you leave now, we will not give chase. But if you insist on fighting we will kill you. So…what's it going to be, Vizard?"

Kensei continued to glare at him and Hitsugaya met his eyes with his ice ones, daring him to refuse his offer.

"Fine. I'm leaving. But you might want to check on your little friend there. Marluxia really gave her a run for her money and he escaped too," Kensei told him coldly, before suddenly flash stepping away.

Hitsugaya looked over at Hinamori and rushed to her side. "Rangiku, go find a healer and quick!"

"Hai Taicho!"

Vexen panted as Mayuri stood above him, golden sword to his throat. Every one of his limbs was paralyzed from the poison Mayuri had in his sword once it was in its released form.

"I should finish you now but I'm considering whether or not to use you as an experiment," Mayuri said sadistically.

"I am no ones experiment," Vexen growled as he carefully started to move his fingers that weren't paralyzed…at least not yet.

A portal opened beneath him and Mayuri gaped as Vexen faded through. Before Mayuri could jump in after him he was gone. "Curse you," Mayuri growled. "And I was looking forward to such a nice experiment."  
He walked away, forcing his zanpakutou back into its original state and shoving it into his sheath. _Now to find someone else._

Ulquiorra stepped back into the Soul Society right as Kensei flash stepped in front of him. Ulquiorra looked at him in surprise.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Zexion died, Marluxia escaped to the darkness and some of the Death Gods let me live. Now, I'm finding Shinji and getting out of here," he said bluntly. "There's no way I'm going to stay here and take the risk of dying."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "I usually don't butt into the business of others but…you are one lowlife bastard," Ulquiorra told him. "You do realize Larxene is dead because she was trying to help us?"

Kensei's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "What?"

"So I suggest you get your ass back out there. I won't let a lowlife like you ruin the chances of destroying this godforsaken place," Ulquiorra growled, stalking past him.

"Larxene is dead?" Kensei asked softly.

Ulquiorra glanced back at him. "That's what I just said didn't I?"  
"But-"

"She was too confident."

Ulquiorra flash stepped away from Kensei and Kensei watched him go. _Larxene…died…_He thought back to when she had fought him in the desert. She had seemed so unbeatable back then. He stared at her cloak that he had tied around his waist. Was it possible that she had been beaten?

Slowly, Byakuya opened his eyes. He was lying on the hard ground and Hanataro was sitting beside his head, staring at him as he awoke.

"Kuchiki-san! You're alive!" he cried happily, hugging Byakuya around the neck tightly.

Byakuya winced as his chest gave a twinge of pain and Hanataro leapt back abruptly.

"It's okay Hana-chan. Just a little pain."

He sat up and leaned against the wall. Hanataro looked at him worriedly. "Anything else I can do?"

"No. You did fine Hana-chan. You saved my life. You did one really great thing," Byakuya murmured, smiling lightly.

Hanataro's face brightened and he hugged Byakuya again. "I did didn't I? I saved Byakuya Kuchiki's life!"

"So do you know why this is better than being known for everything?" Byakuya asked as he hugged Hanataro back, sighing in his mind as he felt Hanataro clamber on his lap.

"Yeah," Hanataro mumbled, eyes closing as he rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because it feels great," Hanataro murmured, dropping off into sleep.

_He must have worked his ass off to save my life. No wonder he's tired,_ Byakuya thought as he absentmindedly stroked Hanataro's head. Feeling tired as well, Byakuya drifted off to sleep too, completely forgetting about everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hooray for OOCness from Kira in this chapter. Um…the next chapter is the epilogue! Yay! This almost done! Enjoy and I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.**

Marluxia sucked in a deep breath as he opened his eyes. Already, the darkness around him was mending his injuries. But there was something wrong. Larxene and Zexion were crumpled on the ground in front of him.

"Emo?" Marluxia inquired hoarsely as he nudged Zexion with his toe.

A shuddering breath was drawn through Zexion's lips and his eyes opened slowly. Marluxia nudged Larxene as well and she sat up abruptly. Her body was decorated in wounds though they were slowly healing from the darkness around her.

"You guys okay?" Marluxia asked quietly.

"I thought I was dying," Larxene murmured as she watched the wounds on her hands heal. Strips of darkness were covering her wounds like strips of cloth before melting into her skin revealing completely healed skin.

"It looks like the darkness still embraces its children. I don't think we're leaving just yet," Zexion muttered. _Good thing too. I still haven't got a heart._

Chunks of ice dropped out of his hair and shattered in mid air by the crushing darkness. Slowly, he stood up, reveling at how he had been repaired so quickly. Larxene got to her feet as well, wincing a little. Marluxia sucked in another deep breath as his neck finished healing.

"Let's get back on the battle field," he said, stretching his hand out. "Xemnas would kill us for good if he realized that we had flaked out of the battle just because of this."

He opened a portal and all three stepped through. They ended up on the execution hill where they were greeted by Shinji and Xaldin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Xaldin asked as they walked out of the portal.

"We all pretty much died. The darkness healed us," Larxene said. "Why are you here?"

"Taking a break. We were just about to head out."

"None of you guys are going anywhere," growled a voice.

The five of them whirled around. Five other people stood there. The one in the middle had pale white hair that reached his waist. He was deathly pale and looked as if he was about to collapse. The one on his right was wearing the captain's uniform with a pink haori over it. He wore a straw hat that kept unruly black hair under control.

Beside him was a boy with blond hair over one eye. His features were sharp and his expression was deadly serious. On the left side of the one in the middle was a man with purple hair. He had three vertical scars on one side of his face and the tattoo 69 on the other side. Beside him was Rukia.

"Looks like the enemy came to us," Shinji muttered, drawing his katana.

"A Vizard? Not only do you dabble in the hollows powers but you betray all of Soul Society," growled the one in the middle.

"You're the one's who shunned us. Of course we're going to want to kill you," Shinji cried.

"I refuse to let you contaminate the world with your twisted powers any longer," the other one said.

"Just who the hell are you to talk to me like that!" Shinji shouted.

"Ukitake Jushiro," he said, drawing his katana.

"Well it's time for you to die," Shinji told him before springing.

Quickly, the organization members engaged the remaining Death Gods. Xaldin summoned his lances to him and lunged at the captain standing beside Ukitake. He shot one lance directly at him but he easily deflected it with his own sword.

"I really don't want to fight you," he told Xaldin.

"And I don't really care."

"Would you be insulted if I refused?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then in that case, I Shunsui, challenge you to a duel."

Xaldin nodded before causing the wind around them to spin violently, whipping Shunsui's hat off. Shunsui lunged at Xaldin, sword aimed for his head. Xaldin moved his hand and a lance shot up to block the oncoming sword. He waved his hands in an intricate pattern, forcing his lances to form a dragon like shape. He stood on top of them, charging up the powerful blast inside his dragon's mouth.

"Well that's interesting," Shunsui mumbled. "Looks like I'll have to go all out. Flowers are disturbed, god of flowers weeps, winds of Heaven are disturbed, demon of Heaven laughs!"

Shunsui's sword flashed and split in two revealing two scimitars. Just in time too. Xaldin's dragon reared back and let loose the blast of wind it had charged up. Shunsui spun his swords in his hand, turning the blast around and firing it right back at Xaldin. Shocked, Xaldin broke his lance made dragon apart before the blast of wind could hit. Then he grabbed two lances and made the others vanish. He whipped the lances into motion, vanishing the blast of wind in seconds.

"I see…you have wind manipulation powers as well," Xaldin growled.

"Guess so."

Shunsui attacked him, jets of ice cold wind shooting out of his blades. Xaldin sent his own jets of wind at Shunsui and that was how it went. Wind kept clashing together causing whirl wind after whirl wind, stirring up dirt and dust. Yet it was Xaldin who failed in the end. Once again, he blasted another rush of wind at Shunsui who stopped it with a blast of his own. And suddenly Shunsui was behind him, sword through his gut. Xaldin's eyes flew open and he fell to his knees as Shunsui ripped his sword out of him.

"I really didn't want to fight you," Shunsui muttered as Xaldin began to fade away.

"Shut up," Xaldin growled before fading away completely.

Larxene cracked her knuckles and jerked her neck to crack that as well. Kira readied himself for an attack as Larxene summoned her knives.

"So I get to fight another blond. I was starting to think this place didn't have any," Larxene said. "And you are who?"

"Kira of the 3rd squad."

"Well that's great…"

And all the sudden a bolt of lightning was lancing towards him. Kira flipped to the side and lashed his sword out. "Raise your head Wabisuke!" Kira shouted. Larxene watched as the sword extended and then bent into a square hook shape.

She charged up lightning in her knives and then flung them rapidly. Kira knocked them away and suddenly Larxene was right there, slashing her knives right at his face. He whipped his sword up to block and Larxene jumped away. She stared at her knives. _Did these just get heavier?_ She wondered.

"Is that your weapon's power? It doubles the weight of things?" Larxene called, hiding her hands behind her back.

Kira didn't answer, instead opting for attacking her.

"Not smart!" she hissed.

As soon as he was in range she whipped her hands out, bolts of lightning streaking towards him. Kira slid to a halt and bent backwards to avoid them. He flipped back up and slashed at Larxene. She jumped to the side and whirled around, knocking her foot into his head. He fell to the ground and Larxene smirked. Kira gripped his sword tightly and then flung it directly at her leg. The second it hit blood flowed onto the ground and Larxene was suddenly off balance. She glared at him.

"That was low!" she shouted as Kira scrambled to his feet, snatching his sword up.

Larxene whipped her foot into his face, right into his nose. Blood poured out of it and he winced.

"You little brat! You're going to pay for that!" she growled.

She lashed her double weighted foot forward, sending the extra weight crashing into Kira's shin, easily snapping it. Kira cried out and fell to the ground, gripping it tightly.

"You little bitch," he hissed.

"Looks like your special power was your downfall. Never underestimate me."

"I'll remember that."

Kira's vision blacked out as Larxene swiftly kicked him in the head.

"You are a traitor and for that, I cannot let you live," Ukitake said.

"All I did was experiment with hollow powers and you guys shunned me. I have a right to be mad!" Shinji yelled.

Ukitake jabbed forward with his sword and Shinji easily knocked it away, flipping back several times. Ukitake quickly followed after him and slashed at him again. Shinji rolled to the side and sliced open Ukitake's leg, letting the blood spill upon the ground, staining it red. Then suddenly Ukitake was behind him, moving to slit his throat.

"Unlikely," Shinji growled, ducking and rolling forward several times. He came up on one knee and moved his hand to the corner of his head. "I'll show you why the Vizards are so powerful."

In one swift movement Shinji called out his hollow mask and got to his feet. Ukitake leapt at him, sword raised to hit the mask. Shinji blocked and slashed back at him. Ukitake flipped out of the way and lunged to attack again, his sword clashing with Shinji's once again.

"You're powers are that of the devil's," Ukitake muttered. "I cannot let you continue to live."

"I'll keep fighting until either you're dead or you learn to accept me for who I am," Shinji countered, ripping his blade away from Ukitake's and slashing again.

Ukitake side stepped and sliced at Shinji's side. Shinji flipped backwards and started charging up cero. _Cero?_ Ukitake thought. _But only advanced hollows should be able to do that!_

"Cero!" Shinji shouted.

A red beam streaked towards Ukitake but it was suddenly redirected, spiraling into the sky. When the dust cleared away Ulquiorra stood there, hand steaming lightly.

"Let me take care of this Vizard. Go and find those two traitors who ran away like chickens," Ulquiorra ordered. "Love and Rose I believe."

Shinji cursed and quickly flash stepped away. Slowly, Ulquiorra turned to face Ukitake.

"I am Ulquiorra, Number 4 in the Espada. Are your ready to die?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I believe I should be asking you that."

Ulquiorra sent his right hand at Ukitake's neck but he quickly blocked it. Ulquiorra leapt back and charged up a cero blast, firing it in the same second. Ukitake leapt to the side.

"Wave, become my shield. Thunder, become my blade!" Ukitake shouted.

His sword split in two, becoming two javelins connected by a red cord. Ulquiorra said nothing, merely attacking again. He raised one hand before slashing it downward suddenly. Ukitake opened his mouth in a soundless scream as his shoulder and side split open in a large gaping wound. Blood poured onto the ground and he glared up at Ulquiorra.

"Rank 4?" Ukitake panted. "Does that mean you are the 4th strongest?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes."

Ukitake's eyes closed. "Then I will have no shame in giving up to you."

"I never let my enemies go alive," Ulquiorra murmured. "You will die."

"Nobody else is dying here!" boomed a voice.

All fighting ceased and everyone stared in shock as General Commander Yamamoto and Xemnas stepped onto the execution hill. Larxene stared in shock and Marluxia removed his scythe from Rukia's throat. Zexion let his illusion of Soi Fong fall and Shunsui looked up from where Xaldin had just faded away.

"Xemnas? What's going on?" Larxene asked.

"Yamamoto and I have come to an agreement. All of you drop your weapons now."

Larxene let her knives fall and Marluxia dropped his scythe to the ground. Ulquiorra remained frozen and Ukitake dropped his javelins. Rukia let her blade clatter to the ground followed by Hisagi and Shunsui.

"What is this agreement?" Shunsui demanded.

"Xemnas has agreed to stop forcing people into darkness on one condition."

Yamamoto was interrupted as Axel and Roxas walked out of a dark portal that had suddenly appeared. Mere seconds after, Shinji appeared with Love on one side and Rose on the other. Both of them were covered in bruises and looked like beaten puppies. Shinji looked pissed. And then one by one, all of the Vizards, and Captains appeared, including Byakuya who was carrying a sleeping Hanataro.

"Well…I guess I won't have to repeat this," Yamamoto said dryly. "The one condition Xemnas has for stopping his actions is that our research team gets to work on finding a way to get their hearts back. So I suggest you all get used to living with each other."

"Why is that General Commander?" Kenpachi asked from where he was supported by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Because the organization and the Vizards will be living with us," Yamamoto boomed.

"The Vizards!" Ukitake shouted.

"As long as they do not awaken their hollow selves within our borders. If they do not agree with these terms they may take their leave and we will not pursue them. So what do you say Shinji?"

"Well…I think I'll let them decide for themselves. Personally, I refuse to stay here. The rest of them can choose on their own."

"Hold on one second," Hitsugaya ordered. "Why are we suddenly going to make peace with these guys? They've been fighting us relentlessly and nearly murdered half of our captains! You're going to just let that go?"

"Captain Hitsugaya! Do you wish for the fighting to start all over again and for more blood to spilled?" Yamamoto demanded.

"No General Captain but-"

"Either agree with this or I will arrest you for treason!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai."

"Any other objections?"

Seeing none he let Xemnas talk. "Where are Xaldin and Vexen?"

"I killed Xaldin," Shunsui muttered.

"And I eliminated Vexen," Mayuri said.

Xemnas's face twisted into a snarl but he turned to Zexion. "Go see if the darkness is still clinging to them. If so get them back out here!"

"Yes, sir," Zexion said with a nod.

"The rest of these matters will be finalized shortly but until then, I order all of you to get your injuries healed and begin restoring any damages. But you, Ulquiorra…" Yamamoto trailed off.

All heads turned to Ulquiorra who stared back emotionlessly. "I will be taking my leave. And yes, I will be showing all of this information to Aizen-sama."

Yamamoto nodded sagely. "I knew you would say that. And I realize there is nothing I can do to stop you without putting everyone's life at risk. Therefore, I will let you go."

Ulquiorra nodded back at him and unzipped a hole in the air, stepping through. Without another word he vanished, closing the portal behind him.

"I have to say General Captain, this is a very weird arrangement," Rangiku said.

"I would like you all to think of it this way. The organization and the Vizards, if they stay, will be a strong edition to our forces. We must learn to accept the Vizards differences."

"So who's staying?" Shinji asked, addressing the Vizards.

Kensei raised his hand followed by Lisa, Hiyori, Hachi, and Mashiro. Shinji nodded and looked at Love and Rose. They shook their heads.

"Then we will be taking our leave," Shinji told them.

"Good luck in the world," Yamamoto said.

Shinji nodded and at the same time, he, Love, and Rose vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

**So this takes place two days later. Um…it's the epilogue and it's corny! Sorry! Enjoy. I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts**

"So you're alive. Ulquiorra told me that you died," Kensei said.

Larxene shrugged as they walked through the streets. "If we die, there is a chance that the darkness will keep us alive and heal us. I'm surprised it happened to all of us though. Luck was on our side."

"Or maybe the darkness just likes you," Kensei told her.

"Yeah right. We're a bunch of heartless freaks with special powers. We aren't very likeable."

Kensei shook his head. "You can be likeable when you aren't being a bitch with an attitude."

Larxene glowered at him and he laughed.

"Don't you start lecturing me about my attitude otherwise I will stick this bolt of lightning up your ass," she growled.

Kensei laughed again and this time Larxene joined in.

"See what I mean? You can be tolerable."

"Yeah, yeah. So…" she trailed off.

"What?" Kensei asked.

"Why were you freaking out about Grimmjow so bad?" Larxene asked.

Kensei's expression darkened at the sound of Grimmjow's name and Larxene winced inwardly. "Can we not talk about that?"  
"Sorry," Larxene apologized.

They continued walking in awkward silence, neither of them sure on how to continue the conversation.

"Will you tell me some day?" she wondered.

"Maybe."

"I can live with that…I guess," she muttered.

"Look at it this way. It'll help you learn how to be patient for once in your life," Kensei said dryly.

Larxene glowered at him again and he laughed. "Calm down. I'm just teasing."

"Well stop it."

Kensei didn't say anything in response. _Maybe I will tell her one day…_

()()()

"Hold on. Try again," Byakuya sighed, correcting Hanataro again.

Hanataro chewed his lip and attacked again. Byakuya blocked and parried, sending Hanataro to the ground. "Am I getting any better?"

"Yes Hana-chan. You are," Byakuya told him.

He extended a hand and Hanataro took it. When he got his feet he didn't move away from Byakuya. Byakuya stared at him inquiringly. "What is it Hana-chan?"

"Kuchiki-san…I've been thinking about what you said before I saved your life," Hanataro started.

Byakuya sighed, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Keep going Hana-chan."

Hanataro looked up at him and suddenly was kissing him. Byakuya was startled at first but relaxed, closing his eyes. Hanataro pulled away two seconds later, blushing as red as a tomato and scuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Sorry if that was a little to straight forward," Hanataro mumbled.

"I like you straight forward," Byakuya murmured, leaning down and kissing Hanataro again. "Let's call it a day."

Hanataro shivered and stepped into Byakuya's embrace. "Thanks for always believing in me Kuchiki-san."

"Of course Hana-chan. You're my little flower and I will do anything to keep you from wilting."

Rukia smiled from where she was spying at the dojo's door. Her smile turned into a pout when Byakuya's eyes focused on her and he glared. Her eyes caught the movement behind Hanataro's back and she looked down. She gasped when she saw her older brother giving her the finger before promptly storming down the hall.

Byakuya grinned.

()()()

"So are you glad the fighting is over?" Demyx asked Hiyori as they walked through the Seireitei.

"Yes and no. Yes because I don't have to worry about killing anyone or them killing me. No because I don't get to go into hollow form unless I leave the Soul Society."

"Do you think you could show me your hollow form again if I took you to a different world?" Demyx wondered.

Hiyori smirked. "Maybe…if you didn't get scared."

"For the last time, I am not scared of a little girl!" Demyx shouted.

Hiyori glared and whipped off her sandal before bashing him in the head with it.

"I am not a little girl Mullet Boy!" she yelled.

"It's not a mullet!" Demyx whined. "Get it through your head!"

"Only if you get it through your thick skull that I'm not a little girl!" Hiyori countered.

"Alright fine! Just don't hit me again," Demyx muttered.

Hiyori grinned. "So you are afraid of me."

Demyx opened his mouth to reply but then shut it. "I give up."

()()()

"Luxord, you're cheating," Xigbar growled as Luxord threw down a perfect hand.

"I am not! Four aces. I win," Luxord sniffed. "Don't be a sore loser."

"How can you have four aces, when I have this?" Xigbar demanded, turning around one of the cards in his hand. It was an ace.

Luxord paled. "Um…I have no idea. Must be something wrong with the deck. You owe me money!"

"What? I do not!" Xigbar shouted, seizing Luxord by the front of his jacket and yanking him over the edge of the table. "Go play cards with someone who doesn't mind you cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!" Luxord protested.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here before shoot you. Ten, nine, eight-"

"But Xigbar-"

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Xigbar ended in a rush, pulling out his shooters.

"Xigbar!"

()()()

Zexion snarled in annoyance when he heard Luxord and Xigbar shouting on the other side of the wall that separated their rooms. He attempted to go back to his book when suddenly a beam of light shot through the wall, slicing off several stands of his hair. Zexion slammed the book shut and got to his feet, eyes narrowed.

He yanked the door open separating their rooms, quickly donning the disguise of Xemnas. Xigbar and Luxord froze, staring at him.

"'Ello Superior, you look dashing today," Xigbar said, grinning awkwardly.

"Luxord, stop cheating. Xigbar, no more shooting or I'm taking your weapons away," Zexion ordered, snickering in his mind at how both Xigbar and Luxord appeared shocked. "That is all."

He left with a slam of the door.

()()()

Yamamoto had given apartments to the organization; all of them due to the fact that Zexion had been able to bring Xaldin and Vexen back. Axel and Roxas now laid beside each other, enjoying one another's company. They had been able to get an apartment to themselves.

"I'm glad we're done fighting and being enemies with these guys," Axel sighed as he nuzzled Roxas's head affectionately. Roxas pressed a kiss to Axel's neck and Axel rested his shin on top of Roxas's head.

"Me too. And if all goes well, I won't have to leave you," Roxas said happily, shrugging out of Axel's grip and straddling his waist.

"Good."

Roxas leaned down and kissed Axel's mouth lightly. Axel smiled. "Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

Roxas grinned. "Me too. Can we go to Twilight Town and eat sea salt ice cream?"

Axel sighed and shoved Roxas off him and onto the floor. "Fine."

Roxas picked him himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "That was mean."

"Sorry."

Axel extended a hand and opened up a portal. He rolled off the bed and tugged Roxas through. And then they were in twilight town, right in the heart of the market. Axel quickly bought their sea salt ice creams and the two quietly made their way up to the clock tower. Roxas sat down and swung his legs over the edge, licking his ice cream as he stared at the sun setting.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think maybe…I'll meet Sora some day?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. If you do he better not take you away from me," Axel said.

"I figured you'd say that."

Roxas finished his ice cream and stared off into space, deep in thought. Axel leaned his head on Roxas's shoulder and Roxas smiled. _It's almost perfect._


End file.
